Blue Eyed Sisters
by Mrs.FFWriter
Summary: IN PROCESS: What if Jake Griffin had fathered another daughter kept secret to him and the rest of the Ark. Bellamy isn't the only one with a sibling as everyone believed. How will things pan out when Octavia's father is revealed? What about when Bellamy's father is also revealed? Complete, as One-shot for now. Rated M, just in case. Bellarke, if you're patient.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sad 'cause I don't own any of The 100. You'll see I used a lot of the dialogue from the show, and all that credit goes to The 100 writers. They are incredible - simply, out of this world - so they deserve all the praise.**

 **I did change a some events, and made a few character & timeline changes - which will lead to several plot twists. Those babies are all mine.**

 **I started this story a while back, not really sure of where I'd take it. I wasn't even sure It would be longer than a one-shot. Once the story line grew, I had to go back and change the first few chapters around. I'm sorry, you guys. I hope you won't hold that against me.**

* * *

**Re-Edited version. Sorry for any confusion, but I hope the flow is easier to read. Enjoy!**

BELLAMY ALWAYS LOOKED OUT FOR HIS SISTER, OCTAVIA. WHAT IF SHE HAD ANOTHER SIBLING HE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT? AFTER BELLAMY'S FATHER LEFT AURORA, SHE HAD A ONE-TIME SECRET AFFAIR WITH A MAN THAT RESULTED IN OCTAVIA. THAT MAN ALREADY HAD A DAUGHTER, WHO WOULD LATER TRAVEL TO EARTH AS PART OF THE 100.

 **BLUE EYED SISTERS - Ch. 1**

 **Prologue**

 **(Aurora POV)**

"Bell, you'd better be back before dinner." I told him, knowing full well that he would be.

Growing boys weren't known to miss meal times. Especially when said meals were rationed and hard to come by. Besides, Bellamy was young but very responsible already.

"Okay mama. Love you." He replied, practically flying out the door to play with his friends in the common area.

Within moments, there was a knock at the door. I set aside my sewing materials to answer it. I smiled when I saw him, but the look on his face made my smile faulter.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Aurora, there's no easy way to say this, so I'll just come right out and tell you." He said and I felt my stomach drop. "We have to end this because I'm getting married to someone else."

I stared at him for a moment, searching his face for signs that this was a sick joke or something. Once I realized he was serious, I became enraged.

"What the hell do you mean? We're supposed to be engaged. What about our son?" I asked, my voice rising.

"Quiet down, will you?" He demanded, fully entering my room and shutting the door behind himself.

"How do you expect me to react? Did you really think I'd smile and congratulate you? This is me... this is us. You promised me when I got pregnant with Bellamy, that we'd be a family as soon as you got the position you wanted. It's been six years, and now this." I recounted, feeling the anger fade into sadness as my eyes watered.

"I know, Aurora. I know what I said back then, and I meant it when I made that promise. But things have changed. This marriage ensures I'll have the position of a lifetime. Please, understand that." He tried to reason.

"So, then you haven't fallen for someone else? If it's just a marriage of convenience, then we don't have to end things." I told him, attempting to hug him, but he stopped me.

Everything got so confusing when he dropped the marriage bomb. All I wanted was to seek comfort in his arms, but he was blocking me. I looked into his eyes, questioning why he rebuffed me. He hadn't answered my latest statement, but he didn't need to anymore. Just then, in his eyes, I finally saw the truth.

"Oh, I see. You have fallen for another then. Haven't you?" I questioned as my vision blurred.

"I have, Aurora. I didn't mean for it to happen, but …" He responded but I interrupted whatever lame excuses were about to fall from his lips.

"Get out!" I said forcefully, not bothering to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Aurora, I …" He tried.

"I said, get out!" I yelled, and turned away from him.

I didn't want him to see any more of my tears that he didn't deserve. I heard his steps leading to the door, and I heard him turn the knob. Then, he sighed.

"I am sorry, Aurora. But, I need to ask one last thing of you." He said.

I felt my body shaking from more all the mixed emotions I was ill-equipped to handle at that moment. Damn him! I thought to myself. On top of the sadness and anger, my shame and self-loathing, I suddenly felt hate because I knew what he was going to ask of me.

"I won't tell a soul. Bellamy deserves better than you for a father anyhow." I spat without bothering to face him.

With a soft click of the door, he was gone and out of my life for good. I sank down and let myself cry. I cried the last tears I would ever let myself cry for that man. We weren't in love, that much I knew. But he was a huge part of my life for years. He'd been my friend, my confidant, and he was practically family. I had no one else on the Ark.

That wasn't true, I supposed. I still had Bellamy, after all. I doubted I could continue to count on Marcus Kane to help me any further. With that in mind, I resigned myself to start doing whatever I had to do. I knew I'd do anything in my power to better my son's life.

 ***Months later* (Third POV)**

"Pardon. I'm here to check the vents." The man told Aurora after she'd opened her door.

"Oh. Sure, come on in. This is my son, Bellamy. Bell, why don't you go play?" Aurora replied and turned to her son.

"Hello little man. You taking good care of your mom?" The mas asked the little boy.

"Yes, sir. Are you here on funny business?" Bellamy asked as manly as any six-year-old could.

"No, sir. I'm just checking the vents. You're welcome to stay and help me out, if you like." The man replied, barely holding in a chuckle.

Little Bellamy looked between his mortified mother and the man smiling at him. "What kind of help do you need? I'm only six." He asked curiously, dropping his hostility towards the man.

"Well, Bellamy, I have to open that vent. While I do that, sometimes the air blows so strongly, that I've been known to drop the screws. Do you think you can hold on to them while I check things out?" The man asked him and Bellamy beamed.

"Yeah, I can do that. Right, Mom? I hold stuff for you all the time." Bellamy turned to his mom for confirmation.

"You sure do, sweetie." She smiled down at her son, then she smiled at the man.

She noticed the engineer had very kind eyes, even if they seemed a little sad. Despite whatever seemed to plague him, he still smiled at her son like he was happy to have him there. Not even Bellamy's father treated him as kindly when he was around. Marcus usually looked at Bellamy with a trepidation, like Bell was a bomb that might go off at any time. Aurora shook her thoughts of Marcus, and focused on her son while they chatted.

After a few minutes, the man handed the vent screws to Bellamy. "Careful with them, the wind can be tricky." The man warned little Bellamy.

Bellamy braced himself as if major gust of wind was going to blow him away. He tightly held onto the screws he'd been entrusted with. Once the vent was opened, a small gust escaped and Bellamy blinked.

"That's all?" He asked, having expected something a lot more severe than what he just experienced.

The two adults chuckled at Bellamy and the man answered. "Well, you're much stronger than I knew."

"I'll be seven soon." Was Bellamy's response as a valid explanation, making the two adults laugh.

After the man took his measurements and did what he had to, he took the screws back from Bellamy to replace the vent. He screwed the first two in place, then turned to Bellamy.

"Do you want to try?" He asked the little boy that had been watching him.

Bellamy beamed once again, and jumped at the chance. "Which way do I turn it?" He asked eagerly.

"Of, I forget that sometimes too. Here's a trick I learned from my Dad." He told the child, wrapping his hand over Bellamy's tiny one held the screwdriver.

"Righty, tighty – Lefty, loosy." The man recited the rhyme as he turned Bellamy's wrist slightly.

"Ok. But how do I know which is right or left?" The boy asked, making the man smile.

"That's easy. Hold up these two fingers. You know what an 'L' looks like, right? Well, when the two fingers look like an 'L', that's left. If you turn it left, it will loosen the screw. If you turn it the other way, to the right, it will get tight." Than man explained, making Aurora smile somewhat sadly.

Those were things Marcus should have taught Bellamy. She still wished he'd wanted to be a father to his own son. And she still felt bitterness over having been dumped months prior. Just as she felt sorrow when she realized Bellamy might never know the love of a father. She might have taken the split better, if Marcus hadn't also cut off his assistance in obtaining meal tokens for Bellamy. Shaking Marcus from her thoughts again, she was immensely grateful to the engineer for his treatment of her son.

"Ok, I think I got it." Bellamy assured the man, then turned his little focused face towards the vent.

Bell held up his thumbs and point fingers. Then, he smiled and picked up the screwdriver. He began turning it correctly, smiling when he watched the screw disappear into the whole like it did for the man.

"That's perfect, Bellamy." The engineer praised and the young boy ate up the compliments happily.

After the man was finished, Aurora wanted to offer him something to eat or drink. She wanted to show him her gratitude for making Bellamy so happy; even if for a short time. She knew none of the others would have bothered being so kind to her boy.

"Can I go play now, Mom?" Bellamy asked, realizing there was nothing left for him to do.

"Sure, honey. Please be back for dinner." She told him, placing a kiss atop his head before Bellamy turned to the man.

"Thanks for letting me help. Bye." Little Bellamy said, then left the room.

"I'd love to offer you something, anything before you're on your way. But..." Her words lingered uncomfortably, knowing she barely had enough for her and Bellamy.

"Nonsense. There's no need." The man responded, knowing things such as meals and beverages were more rationed in her section.

"Is... is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked, hating the way it sounded.

She only hoped spending some time with him might help her move on from her past relationship.

"What do you mean?" The man asked, looking her in the eye.

"Anything." She responded moving slightly closer to him and placing a hand on his chest.

He didn't break eye contact for several seconds until he looked down at her hand. He gulped and tried to shake his head.

"That's really not necessary." He said calmly, but hadn't moved away.

"I know it's not necessary, but you seem … I don't know, a little sad maybe? I haven't exactly had it easy, myself. Maybe we can fix that for each other." She responded honestly and slightly caressing his chest with her hand.

She noticed his eyes fall closed for a moment, seeming to enjoy her hand on him. But then he cleared his throat.

"I'm married and I have a child. I'm sorry but I should really get going." The man told her, and took a small step away from her.

She sighed, not wanting to humiliate herself any further. She hoped he understood that she only came on to him out of attraction, rather than thinking she was trying to get something out of him. She had resorted to that recently, to keep herself and Bellamy fed. However, it wasn't about that with this man.

She noticed that for all his easy-going presence while he interacted with her son, the engineer really did seem a little down. She couldn't imagine why a man - a privileged man - like him, would be sad. He told her he was married and had a child, so it was hard for Aurora to understand why he didn't seem to be happy.

"I'm sorry about …" She tried to apologize but he waved it away with a small smile.

"No worries. Listen, is there something I can do to help you?" He asked, catching Aurora off guard.

"Help me?" She asked.

"Yeah... here." He said, pulling something from his pocket and holding it out for her.

She looked at the meal token he held out for her and her mouth fell open. His handsome blue eyes seemed to sparkle in that moment. She suddenly felt embarrassed, thinking he had incorrectly assumed the reason she flirted with him, and her eyes watered.

"I wasn't... that wasn't why I tried to..." Aurora tried to explain, taking a step away from him.

"Oh, goodness no. That's not what I meant, at all. I would just like for you to have this. Think of it as a small thanks for letting me spend some time with Bellamy earlier. I haven't... well, I haven't quite smiled that much in a while. It also served as practice for when my daughter gets a little older." He smiled. "Please accept it, no strings attached." He reassured her and she reluctantly accepted it.

"I left a small sensor inside the vent. I will need to come and retrieve it in a week or so. See you then?" He asked with a smile and she returned it.

Days flew by, and Aurora continued much as she had before. Her days filled with sewing and watching out for Bellamy. Although, some nights she often had men pass by after Bellamy was asleep. She didn't want to risk him knowing about her 'funny business', as he'd phrased it previously. She still didn't know where he heard that, but she wasn't going to allow him to wonder about it more than he already had.

She often thought about the engineer that she'd recently met. She remembered his eyes and she recalled how he'd interacted with Bellamy. She tried to block out her embarrassment after practically throwing herself at the married man. Yet, she admitted to herself that it had been a pity to be turned by him. He was a handsome man and she had no doubts that he'd have been a thoughtful lover. She smirked at her thoughts.

She also found herself wondering and worrying over what could have made him so unhappy. She also didn't understand why she still had trouble letting that go. Maybe he was just having a bad day, but it seemed like more than that. Besides which, she recalled how his body language wanted to respond to her touch before he pulled away. That made her wonder if his problems were due to his wife, but she wanted to dismiss that idea. After all, what women in her right mind, would let her husband and father of her child, remain unhappy?

Her thoughts and her sewing were interrupted with the sound of a knock on the door. She set her stuff aside and went to answer the door.

"Oh, hello again." She greeted brightly when she saw the engineer that had been filling her thoughts.

"Hi, I'm back for the sensor. Can I come in?" He asked softly, not quite managing to smile.

"Of course." She replied with a slight frown, letting him pass and then closing the door.

"Can I … I'm sorry but you seem … Can I ask if there's something the matter?" She asked, genuinely concerned for him.

"It's nothing to worry about." He replied, failing miserably when trying to smile.

"I'd believe you if I were blind. Come on, you can tell me. Sometimes, it helps to get things out and I'm happy to listen. Besides, who am I gonna tell? We don't exactly run in the same circles." She nudged his shoulder with her own and she smirked at him, trying to lighten his mood.

"Do I really look so miserable?" He asked, then sighed when she nodded and pulled out a chair for him to sit.

In no time, he explained how his wife had drastically changed after they married. He even confessed that he wasn't sure his wife wanted the child they had, because she spent every waking moment with patients instead. He told Aurora that he understood his wife's ambition of being a great doctor and surgeon. He admitted to being happy that she excelled in her field, but he was sad that his wife never seemed to have time for him or their daughter.

He confessed that he often felt like a single father, and a lonely one at that. Every time his daughter hit a new milestone, his wife was nowhere around. He told Aurora that when she finally returned after late nights, she was too exhausted to spend time with him or their baby.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I just unloaded all that on you." He told her, wiping at his eyes before letting any tears fall.

"Don't apologize. I wanted to listen, remember?" She smiled sadly at him, taking his hand in hers. "I couldn't understand what a man of your station could possibly have to be sad about. I'll confess that I haven't been able to get the look of your sad eyes out of mind since we met." She chuckled softly, then tried turn her eyes away from him.

"I wish I could tell you it will get better, but I really don't know. I haven't had much happen in my life to make me an optimist. You know I'm a single mom and I often worry about where our next meal coins will come from, especially when sewing isn't enough. I'll admit I've done things I'm not proud of since Bellamy's father abandoned us, because I'd do anything for him. So, I can't imagine a mother not making her child a priority..." Aurora told him and he placed his hand above hers. "Or her husband, for that matter." She added, meeting his blue eyes.

For years, she'd never know who initiated it, but their lips met. Gently at first, but things heated up rather quickly. Their mutual loneliness was being soothed as their bodies connected. Aurora soon realized she'd been right about the kind of lover he would be.

Afterwards, they lay quietly, coming to terms with what they'd done. He held the guilt at bay since his body felt satiated in a way that it hadn't been in almost a year, since his wife had last touched him. He turned to kiss Aurora's forehead, before getting up from the bed and getting dressed.

"I know you're married, whether you're happy or not, so I don't expect anything from you. This was ... great, but I understand how things are." She felt the need to tell him.

"I know that. I just don't want you to think that I'm some guy that would take advantage of your ... kindness." He replied with a smile, which she returned. He sat beside her for a moment and took her hand in his. "I also had a great time, but I don't think this should happen again." He told her and she nodded with a smile.

"I know you're not that kind of man." She smiled and got up to get dressed, then went to sit at her sewing chair.

Before he got to the vent, the door burst open and Bellamy walked in. He stopped for a second when he saw a man there. Then, he recognized him and happily went to the engineer's side right away.

"Hello again, Bellamy. I was just about to get the sensor I came for. You want to help me again?" The man asked an already eagerly nodding Bellamy.

Once they were done, the man ruffled the hair atop Bellamy's head and winked to Aurora.

"Goodbye, Bellamy. You're a great helper and I'll keep you in mind for future jobs. Thanks, Aurora. Please, take care." He said to her with a warm smile.

"Bye, Jake." She smiled back at him.

After he was gone, Bellamy held out two meal tokens in his little hand. She asked where he'd gotten them, and he told her that Mr. Griffin had paid him for both helping jobs. She smiled at the man in her mind gratefully, then high-fived her son who seemed so very happy.

Nine months later, Aurora secretly gave birth to a little girl with the same blue eyes as Jake. From that day forward, all Aurora hoped was that when the day her second child was discovered, Jake might prevent Bellamy or Octavia from being floated alongside her.

Aurora could never have imagined that Jake would be floated before Octavia got discovered, sixteen years later. Nor, could she have imagined the look Dr. Abby Griffin gave her when the guard walked Aurora to the floating dock. The woman's look confirmed that Abby knew Jake had been unfaithful with her, all those years before.

At that point, Aurora only had two wishes before being floated. The first was that the council woman didn't suspect Octavia was Jake's daughter. The second was that Abby wouldn't hold the long-since affair Aurora had with Jake, against Bellamy or Octavia.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo... I ended chapter one before the events of The 100 being sent to Earth. My vision is to make each chapter into a journal of sorts, each chapter containing the events from each day, from one or more POVs. In order for that to work, I had to go back to chapters 1 - 3, and edit them around. Meaning, the next Chapter will be "Day One" on Earth, and so on.**

 **Once again, I'm extremely sorry for this, and I do hope you'll enjoy my newest ff baby.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any part of The 100. Any of the direct quotes from the show, belong to The 100 writers, so they deserve all that credit. Only the twists and turns are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BLUE EYED SISTERS - Ch. 2**

 **Day 1. Oct 10, 2149**

 **(Octavia POV)**

Instead of placing my breakfast tray by the door as usual, two guards entered my cell. One of them held a metallic case in his hand. I didn't know what was happening, but whatever it was, it made me nervous. I tried to back away from the them, but my solitary cell wasn't very big.

"Bring her here." The guard with the case said forcefully, and the other hauled me by the arm.

"What is this about? What is that thing?" I questioned, trying to pull my arm away when I saw the guard pull a metal thing from inside the case.

"Don't fight it, girl. It's going on, whether you like it or not." The guard holding me said.

Although all my instincts were telling me to fight them, I didn't know how to. Reluctantly, I held out my arm as instructed, and the guard clasped the metal thing onto my arm. I felt a sting when something pierced into my skin. I noticed there was a small light on it, but before I could examine it further, I was being hauled out of my cell and lined up against the wall.

Once outside, I saw that all the cells were also being emptied. Everyone was being lined up against the walls like me. I also noticed the other inmates were also wearing the same metallic thing on their wrists. I was so confused, but mostly I was scared that they planned to float us all before time. I was certainly not close to eighteen yet, and some of my neighbors looked younger than me.

Suddenly, my attention was drawn to the noise across from my cell. A girl around my age, faught the guard and tried to get away. She stopped at the railing and looked at her surroundings. I noticed her mouth hang, seemingly shocked at seeing everyone else being taken out of their cells.

There was a guard exiting the cell behind her and I called out a warning to her. I wasn't sure why, because she was a stranger, but I felt compelled to try to help her. With all the commotion, I doubt she heard me, but she noticed the guard behind her either way. She tried to fight him off when he tried to overpower her, and I admired her tenacity. Suddenly, a woman came running towards the scuffle, yelling at them to stop.

"Mom!" The girl gasped loudly, then threw herself into the woman's arms.

The girl's mom must be an important person, because the guard immediately stopped fighting the girl upon the woman's command. I couldn't hear what was said between them, but the girl became agitated and started shaking her head at the woman. Then, a different guard shot something into the girl's back, which caused her to melt into her mother's arms. The mom hugged her for several moments and kissed her temple, before the guards carried the girl away.

The whole ordeal left me reeling with different emotions. The tenderness with which the mom handles her daughter reminded me of my mom, who I was sure was dead since I'd been discovered. I missed her so much, and my brother too. I knew I'd never see my mother again and thinking about her never failed to sadden me.

Then, I thought about the terror on the girl's face increasing after her mother told her whatever she said. That told me that whatever was happening to us, was bad. Despite the girl being the daughter of someone important, it did not keep her from being locked up in the Sky Box. Nor did it exempt her from whatever they planned to do to us. Whenever I was scared, there was always one person that helped get me through it.

"Bellamy." I sighed to myself, wondering if he knew what was going on.

I got locked up nearly a year ago, already. I was supposed to be moved out of solitary and finally allowed visitations soon. Naturally, I worried that whatever was going on would prevent that. I feared not having a chance to see him before whatever this was, or how this might delay my chance of seeing him again.

My nerves only grew while being led out of the Sky Box as my group was joined by the remaining prisoners of other sections. I'd never seen so many people in my life, and I wondered what they had done to get locked up. Some of these kids looked very intimidating, while others were merely children.

"Hey, gorgeous." One of the inmates said walking beside me.

I turned my head in his direction and noticed that he was not a bad looking guy. He had light hair and eyes, but he looked scary. When he realized I wasn't going to respond, he smirked and looked away. We walked for a while and I began to overhear a conversation between two boys from somewhere behind me.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" One of them asked in a whisper.

"I couldn't tell you, but I don't think it's anywhere good. Did you see how the princess reacted when her mom whispered something to her? She clearly found something out before they knocked her out." The other responded, confirming what I suspected.

I was sure they were talking about the same girl I noticed before, based on their description of the events I witnessed. And, they'd called her 'princess'. I didn't exactly understand, since I knew the Ark didn't have a monarchy. I wondered if they called her that because she was the daughter of someone important.

"I guess being from Alpha and her mom being on the council meant she got information we don't have access to." The first boy said.

"It didn't save her from sharing our fate, though." The other responded.

I shook my head, realizing I'd been right. I had no idea what these metal wrist bands were for, but it seemed wasteful to use if we were about to be floated. That should have been a comforting thought, but there was nothing comforting about any of this at all. Maybe we weren't being floated, but if this wasn't something bad, there wouldn't be so much secrecy.

Before I knew it, we were being herded into a different type of chamber than anything I ever saw. It was a dimly lit but open type of cell area. I couldn't even guess the purpose of this place, at all. We were led to a ladder at the back, and made to climb to a second level. Once there, I realized that there were many seats along the walls and at different angles. There was also another ladder that led to an even higher level. I was assigned a corner seat on the second level near the back, and didn't have to climb to the third.

I searched around myself, trying to see if anything or anyone was familiar... nothing was. I wondered if the blonde girl from earlier was here, thinking she might be able to shed some light on what was going on. From the angle I sat in, I couldn't really see much around myself. Once everyone was seated and strapped in, my nerves reached a much higher peak.

"Can you please tell us the meaning of all of this? Where the hell are we going?" An Asian boy strapped in across from me, asked the guard before he left.

"Monty!" The boy wearing goggles on his head spoke from beside me. "They're not telling us anything. I've been asking the whole way here." He added.

"It's just that my mom visited me last week, and she didn't mention anything." Monty told the boy next to me.

"I just saw my dad yesterday. He didn't say anything either." A girl called from behind me and several others added similar comments.

"Jasper, this means our families aren't aware of what's happening any more than we are. Mom would have told me otherwise." Monty told the skinny boy, Jasper.

"Where the hell are they shipping us? This makes no sense." Jasper replied, but his words made my eyes bug out.

"Shipping us?" I asked, speaking for the first time.

"Well, we're on a ship, so it's a logical assumption." Jasper turned to me, and his slightly stunned eyes turned into a look I didn't know how to interpret.

"Well, hello there. Who might you be?" He asked with a smile, one that wasn't creepy like the other guy.

"We're on a ship?" I asked, now bordering on hysteria once I heard doors shut below us.

"Yeah." He responded like it should have been obvious.

"You don't think they told our families?" I worried even further.

"Well, I don't have family to visit me anymore but Monty's mom would have told him if she knew something." Jasper seemed to lament.

No family. The thought filled me with dread. I had taken for granted that Bellamy was alive somewhere, and that I would be seeing him once my first year was up. I knew my mother had been floated, because I learned that's the way things worked on the god-forsaken Ark. I'd also learned that they didn't usually float the older siblings, since they were technically innocent children. However, my brother was much older than me and over eighteen. I was suddenly filled with fear that they might have floated him along with my mother, for helping to keep my existence a secret. Did I also have no family? I wondered, as my heart shattered.

"Hey, are you okay?" Monty asked, worry written over his face.

Before I could answer, several monitors turned on and there was a man on the screen. Apparently, he was the Chancellor. For the first time, I got a look at the face of the man responsible for me having to live under the floors my whole life. He was also the reason my mother was floated, and possibly Bellamy too. I hated him already, and judging by the reactions of those around me, I wasn't alone.

The ship began to move as Chancellor Jaha informed us we were 'expendable' and explained that we were being sent to Earth early, to see if it was livable. I felt my heart drop down into my gut at his words. We weren't being floated, but we were probably about to die either way.

"It's too soon! Surely, the radiation will kill us all." Monty cried out, voicing my thoughts.

I tuned out the rest of the video, as I felt tears begin to fall. I was scared to die, truth be told. I hadn't even lived at all yet. I knew there was a possibility I could be floated upon turning eighteen, but I thought I still had time to prove I deserved to live. The worst part was that they'd robbed me of the only chance to say goodbye to Bellamy, just like they did my mom. I cried silently, until my body began to feel incredibly light in my harness and my arms floated at my sides.

I realized we'd left the ring's gravitational pull. It brought a smile to my face, because that was something I never thought I'd experience. After several moments, I saw a guy remove his harness to float in zero-gravity. I cheered him on along with some of the others. I wondered what that would feel like, but was not being brave enough to try. Amidst the cheering, I could barely hear a girl telling the guy that it was a bad idea, but a couple others followed the boy's lead.

Suddenly, our ship picked up strong momentum and only felt fear. I heard the floaters crashing somewhere behind me, and everything started to shake. I had never been more terrified in my life. I heard myself screaming like several others. But then I felt my someone holding my hand. I looked to my side and saw Jasper was already facing me. Neither of us spoke, knowing we wouldn't be heard either way. I squeezed his hand in mine, only way to communicate that I was grateful. He made me feel I wasn't alone as we plummeted to our potential deaths.

After what felt like forever, we landed hard with a violent jolt. Had we not been strapped in as tightly as we were, we might not have survived being thrown about. Briefly, I wondered what became of the floating kids, but I was still trying to catch my breath. I hadn't realized my eyes were closed until I opened them, and Jasper was the first thing I saw. His terrified eyes seemed to brighten as he smiled at me softly.

"We survived the landing. You okay?" He asked and I nodded, trying to smile in return.

"Jasper, you okay?" Monty asked, so Jasper and I turned to face him.

"Yeah, Dude. You good?" Jasper asked him and Monty replied that he was.

After removing his harness, Monty seemed to stand on shaky legs and most of the other kids started to do the same. I was about to unbuckle myself when I realized my hand was still in Jasper's. I looked to him and felt my cheeks warm. He winked with a smile before releasing my hand. As soon as we were up, I realized my legs felt very shaky too, so I leaned my arm against the seat I had been on.

"Guess real gravity will take some getting used to." Jasper joked and Monty chuckled. "So, what's your name?" Jasper asked me, and I felt my cheeks flush again.

"Oh sorry. I'm Octavia … You're Jasper and Monty?" I replied, nodding to each of them and they nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Octavia. Let's go see what's the what." Monty replied, walking towards the ladder that led to the bottom level.

I followed after him, but quickly turned to make sure Jasper was following behind me. Sure, he was a stranger to me, but he seemed kind. He felt safe and helped keep me calm before. He was also kind of cute, I thought to myself. I was grateful to be walking ahead of him so he couldn't see me blush yet again.

Monty descended first and I positioned myself to go next. My eyes found Jasper's and I smiled at him before lowering out of sight. Before I could reach the bottom, I heard a voice I thought I'd never hear again. I was still midway on the ladder, so I could see him above the crowd.

"Bellamy!" I called his name, interrupting whatever he was arguing with someone about.

I skipping the last couple of steps with a jump and landed right beside Monty. People seemed to move aside as I tried to make my way towards Bellamy. I let my eyes take him in, never recalling having been so happy to see him… especially after believing he might have been floated.

"My God, look how big you are." He said with a smile and I just hugged him tightly while whispering. "I missed you so much, Bell."

When I pulled away, I realized he wasn't wearing a cadet uniform. It was a guard's uniform instead, which upset me for a moment. I didn't want to imagine him being a part of sending us to our deaths.

"What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform?" I questioned, feeling my anger building.

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship." He answered, stunning me. "Someone has got to keep an eye on you." He added with a smile, which I felt compelled to return as I hugged him tightly again.

Of course, Bellamy would have found out. And, of course he'd figure out a way to be here for me. I couldn't believe I doubted him, even for a second.

 **(Clarke POV)**

The handsome guy in the guard's uniform was about to open the hanger doors, but I tried to stop him. He had a valid point about us dying either way, but I was reluctant to admit that. I wanted to take a moment to plan ahead, maybe even prepare for what could happen once exposed to the radiation levels.

Next thing I knew, a girl was hugging him right before my eyes. Their moment was tender and sweet. He clearly cared deeply for her, and I wondered how a guard could be in a relationship with a young girl from the Sky Box. His eyes met mine for a moment as he hugged her, but then something caught my attention, or rather the lack of something.

"Where's your wrist band?" I asked, knowing he should have one like the rest of us did.

"Do you mind?" I wasn't expecting the girl's response before she turned towards me. "I haven't seen my brother in a year." The last part was spoken softer, and I wondered if it was recognition I saw in her eyes before she turned back to her brother.

"No one has a brother!" Someone yelled from the back, voicing my shocked thoughts.

"That's Octavia Blake... the girl they found hidden under the floor!" Someone else called out.

Instantly, the girl – Octavia – become hostel. She seemed ready to attack, almost like they'd struck a nerve. Even in solitary, I remembered hearing about the girl under the floors for so long, it was nearly a record. I couldn't imagine a life like that ... for either of them.

Her brother seemed torn by what was being yelled about his sister, but he was able to get a good grip on Octavia, preventing her from attacking anyone.

"Let's give them something else to remember you by." He tried to convince her.

He seemed very good at handling her though, almost like he was very used to managing her outbursts. Octavia wasn't entirely ready to give in, even as she asked him what he had in mind.

"Being the first person on the ground in 100 years." He replied with a smirk on his handsome face, and I could see her smile from the side of her face.

He was quick to turn and pull the lever. I still wanted a moment to plan, but another part of me was also eager to see what we were in for. I'd been dreaming and drawing Earth for as long as I could remember. I was finally on it, and I was hopeful it would live up to everything I'd always wished to see... even if it was potentially going to kill us all.

Blinding. That was the first thing that came to mind once the door opened and the steam cleared. Everything was so... bright. I felt my mouth hang open as my eyes adjusted to the brightness.

Vivid. I thought, as my eyes took in the very real landscape before us. I looked up and had to squint. The sun was so bright and high above, peeking through the tallest and greenest trees I could ever have imagined.

Warm. That was the next thing my mind registered. There was a warmth in the air and the breeze that flew by, caressing my face. There seemed to be a texture in the air that just didn't exist in the filtered and recycled air on the Ark.

Fresh. I thought next. The fresh and fragrant air filled my nose. I realized I'd pictured Earth's scenery thousands of time while on the Ark. Yet, I'd never given much thought to what it might smell like. The air smelled fresh and clean, and didn't seem at all toxic, which was a big plus.

I watched Octavia take several steps forward slowly before she hopped onto the actual ground, turning her head one way and the next. I couldn't see her face from where I stood, or Bellamy's, but I felt as though we were all feeling the same wonderment.

"We're back, Bitches!" Octavia yelled suddenly, which made us all sort of come alive.

Kids poured out from the drop ship in all directions. They were loudly cheering, hooting and hollering happily as they ran around. Then, it was my turn. I took tentative steps to the edge of the drop ship platform. I closed my eyes for a moment, wanting to remember this moment forever. Then, I made a small leap, landing on the solid ground. I couldn't fight the smile that widened on my face. I was actually standing on planet Earth.

Inevitably, realization started to set in pretty quickly. With all the fun everyone seemed to be having, they seemed to have forgotten Jaha's message, but I hadn't. I knew we would need food and supplies, the sooner the better. After locating an old-world map from the drop ship, I began to map the surrounding area, looking for Mount Weather. I neared a ridge with an opening in the trees, and that was when I spotted the mountain I was searching for. I was promptly gutted and frustrated.

That kid, Finn, found me there. He tried to make a quip about us surviving, but I quickly reminded him of the two kids that died following his lead. He tried to make another joke and while I wasn't crazy about him calling me 'Princess', I ignored it because we had bigger problems.

"Do you see that peak over there?" I asked exasperatedly. "That's Mount Weather... there's a radiation-soaked forest between us and our next meal." I pointed out, and his eyes widened. "They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain." I added with a huff.

Wells approached me a short while later while I was marking the map. I was measuring the distance from our drop site to Mount Weather. He informed me of the damages to the dropship, that meant we had no way of communicating with the Ark. It sounded serious, but I pointed out that getting to Mt. Weather was more important. I wasn't thrilled that he was here, but I put that aside to show him the progress I'd made with the map. It got awkward when I had to point out that my dad ought me how to use maps, since he was the reason my father was killed.

I was spared from that moment by a kid wearing goggles on his head. Unfortunately, Wells tried to push the kid away, which drew the attention of some others nearby who looked like they wanted to start some trouble. Wells informed them that we were just trying to figure out where we were, referring to distance on the map.

Octavia's brother, Bellamy, sarcastically announced that we were on the ground, stating the obvious but missing the big picture. Wells informed him about the importance of us finding Mount Weather, but it was unfortunate that he'd brought us his father at that moment.

"Screw your father." Octavia stated. "What? You think you're in charge here... you and your little princess?" She challenged.

Regardless of how these people felt about Wells and my previous station on the Ark, I needed to stress the important issue.

"Do you think we care who's in charge?" I asked but didn't given them a chance to answer. "We need to get to Mount Weather. Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier well get and the harder this'll be." I told them and saw comprehension start to dawn on some of them, including Octavia.

"How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, ok? So, if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now." I told them all.

"I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change." Bellamy announced.

Bellamy was being unreasonably counterproductive, instead of agreeing with anything I said, and with a smirk on his face that I wanted to slap off. He and I didn't break our stare until Wells decided to speak up again, trying to convince the others. Naturally, that led to some guys mocking him, which turned into a scuffle. It would have been a worse fight if Finn hadn't jumped in, literally, to stop it.

I'll admit that Finn's actions impressed me and made me feel... attracted, on some level. Moments later, it was clear that he affected Octavia in a similar way. She approached him flirtatiously asking him to save her next. I might have gotten jealous, but Bellamy quickly got to Octavia's side. Finn was cute but despite Bellamy's behavior, I found him more attractive.

Bellamy was clearly very protective of Octavia, even if she tried to ignore his warnings about Finn being a criminal. H stated as much when he told he he'd come down to Earth to protect her. That was something my own mother had not done.

"I don't need protecting. I have been locked up, one way or another, my whole life. I'm done following orders." I heard Octavia tell her brother. "I need to have fun, Bell. I need to just do something crazy just because I can. And no one, including you is gonna stop me." I heard her tell him.

I walked away after hearing that, feeling like I was eavesdropping on personal family matters. Still, her words stayed with me. She had a valid point, even if she seemed to be taking Bellamy's affection and protection for granted. Despite his behavior towards anything seeming like authority, including anything Wells or I said, his love for his sister couldn't be denied. There was something to be said about that and that counted for something, in my opinion.

Finn asked me about leaving for Mt. Weather as I was checking out Well's ankle. Wells caught my drift that I'd be leaving without him, due to his injury. When he asked how we'd carry enough for 100 people, Finn turned and grabbed the two closest guys near him. One of them was the kid with the goggles and a kid I remembered from around the Ark, Monty, I believed his name was. When Finn announced it would be four of us, Octavia and announced she'd be the fifth. She was brave, I'd give her that.

Bellamy was hot on her heals, trying to talk her out of it when I noticed scratch marks on Finn's wrist band. I questioned if he'd tried to remove it, then explained how us removing them would lead the Ark to believe we were dying and not follow u down to Earth. After he nodded, I decided we needed to be on our way.

 **(Bellamy POV)**

The Princess leaving camp with O and her followers would give me the time I needed to make some changes. I stared at Jaha Junior for a moment and thought he might be a problem. Still, I was confident that more of us hated him and his father, than those that might listen to him. I pulled Murphy and his friend aside.

"You're not a real guard, are you?" Murphy asked snidely.

"No. But the real guard will be here soon, unless we stop it. Do you actually think they're going to forgive your crimes?" I noticed by the look on Murphy's face, he thought they would.

"You know, even if they do, what then? Are guys like us gonna become model citizens and get jobs?" I asked but didn't let his answer. "If we're lucky, maybe we'll pick up their trash." I smirked.

"You got a point?" Murphy asked, seemingly already pissed but agreement of my words.

"No. I got a question." I told him. "They locked you up, then dumped you down here like lab rats to die. So, why are you helping them?" I asked.

"The hell we are!" Murphy's friend exclaimed.

"Wearing those bracelets is telling them whether it's safe to follow us down." I smirked.

"You said we could stop it. How?" Murphy asked.

"Take them off. Ark will think you're dead and think it's not safe to follow." I told him, tying it all together.

"If we do, what's in it for us?" Murphy asked with a smirk of his own.

"Someone's gotta help me run things." I smiled at them, realizing I had them where I wanted them.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly from there. Some of the kids that took Earth Skills class had helped build a fire, while some others gathered some berries and nuts. I'd won a lot them over, and Murphy helped them remove the bands.

 **(Clarke POV)**

As we got further away from camp, Octavia walked beside me to inform me that Finn would hers, so I shouldn't get any ideas. I scoffed at her words.

"Before you get any ideas, I don't care." I responded, truly meaning it.

The guy was cute and all, but the last thing on my mind was hooking up. Romance wasn't even on my radar, as I continued to walk while trying to make mental notes of all that we'd need and hoped to find. As we walked, Finn picked a flower and try to place it in Octavia's hair, near her ear. I heard goggles kid – who's name I learned was Jasper – whispering to Monty about Finn having game. Monty replied that the flower was poison, or at least named after a poison when Octavia shook it off.

I felt like they were slowing me down, walking casually. They were making jokes and generally getting to know one another, as if our fates didn't rely on getting a move on. I pointed out my observations to them, vocalizing my fears before asking them to hurry. They'd fallen behind again when I spotted it. Only Octavia saw me gesture for them to come look, and she hurried to my side.

I saw the look of wonder on her face when she saw what I'd seen, and she smiled at me. She was truly a very beautiful girl, especially when she wasn't rivaling her brother for best rebel behavior. Her almost clear blue eyes shined bright in the sunlight, proof of the excitement she probably always wanted to live. I smiled back before looking back to the dear I'd spotted. The others reached us just seconds before the dear turned its head. I felt myself stumble back, started by its deformity. I never could have imagined a two-headed dear, in all my life. In that moment, I feared what other drastic changes could have mutated the planet and wildlife we were walking towards.

We were quiet for a while as we continued walking. I let myself fall behind the others, maybe hoping that if I brought up the rear, no one would fall behind anymore. From the back, several things became clear. Octavia was a natural free spirit, who took in everything she could. She'd pause to examine plants for flowers along the way. Monty and Jasper were very close friends. It was also evident that whatever steps Octavia took, Jasper's eyes followed her every move, despite carrying a conversation with Monty or Finn. He seemed nearly as protective of Octavia as Bellamy had been.

When they began discussing the possible reasons for us having been sent to Earth after only 97 years, I decided to tell them the truth I'd learned. "The Ark is dying." I said and they each stopped walking at my words, allowing me to bypass them all. "At the current population level, there's roughly 3 months left of life support, maybe four now that we're gone."

"So that was the secret they locked you up to keep... Why they kept you in solitary... floated your old man?" Finn asked me, having arrived at all the correct conclusions.

"My father was the engineer that discovered the flaw, and he thought people had a right to know. The council disagreed, and so did my mother. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were gonna go public anyway, when Wells ..." I answered but left the words unsaid.

"He turned your dad in?" Octavia asked, placing a hand on my shoulder, making me stop walking and look at her.

"The guards showed up before we could." I told her, fighting back the tears that gathered in my eyes. "That's why today. It was worth the risk." I added, noting her eyes becoming teary as well.

"They're gonna kill more people, aren't they?" Monty asked suddenly.

"Good." Octavia said, a hardened look replacing the emotion that had been there a second ago. "After what they did to me... and my mom... I say 'float them all'." She said, then walked away.

"We have to warn them." Finn told me suddenly, making me really look at him.

"That's what my father said." I replied with a sad smile, but bumped into Jasper as I turned to walk away.

"I love Earth." Jasper said with a chuckle, which made me look around him to find what made him say that.

What I saw, was Octavia undressing to her underwear, while standing on a rock. I felt my eyes widen comically, and my jaw dropped. What was she thinking? My mind yelled.

"Octavia, what the hell are you doing?" I called out and she turned back to me with a determined expression.

Then, she jumped. I was aware I'd heard a splash sound, but I couldn't be sure until I ran towards where she'd just been standing. My worry melted into a smile when i reached the edge to find Octavia wading in the shallow water. Monty called out that we couldn't swim, but Octavia smiled widely. She pointed out that we could stand, and stood up proving that the water was shallow enough.

I noticed Jasper was staring at her like something he'd never seen. I recalled there hadn't been a river where were, but Finn chased my worry away, convincing me and the others to join Octavia in the water. For once, I decided to let myself have a bit of fun. I wanted to feel as free as Octavia.

Suddenly, Jasper was telling Octavia to get out of the water. I looked up at his tone, and caught sight of something swimming towards her. Instead of doing as Jasper said, she also turned to look behind her. Not that she'd have time to react, whatever that was had a hold of Octavia in seconds. It dragged her under and she splashed up to the surface again with a scream, several feet away.

Jasper yelled her name frantically and suddenly she was pulled under again. For several seconds, we had no idea where she could be or what to do, except stare at the area she'd last been seen. Surprisingly, Octavia broke through the surface further and probably deeper than before. She was splashing, not being able to swim towards us. That thing began dragging her around again, and I decided to try to distract it as it neared the rocks again.

Finn and Monty helped me push a heavy rock into the water. That thing released Octavia, close by, to swim towards the rock we'd dropped. Without a single moment of hesitation, Jasper jumped into the water to reach for Octavia. As Jasper and Octavia floundered to reach the shore, I saw the giant snake thing headed in their direction.

I was so glad to see them climb out of the water and onto a rock, away from danger. I got to their side and examined the wound on Octavia's thigh. Luckily, it was superficial and would heal after I wrapped it with a piece of Jasper's shirt I tore off. Overwhelmed, i was certain, Octavia pulled Jasper into a tight hug and thanked him profusely.

"Note to self: Next time, save the girl." Monty chuckled as he looked down at Jasper in Octavia's arms, effectively lightening the mood.

"You're going to be okay." I told Octavia, not even sure she'd heard me.

"Thank you, Clarke." She told me seriously and I nodded, glad she hadn't mocked me by calling me 'princess'.

 **(Octavia POV)**

It was getting harder to see Clarke as anything but a good friend, despite mine and Bellamy's preconceived notions of people from the Alpha station. I grew up believing they were the enemy, and that mine and my mother's lives depended on them never finding me. Yet, since landing on Earth, Clarke has done nothing but try to help and do right for everyone.

At first, joining her group was a way to get out and explore, but spending time with Clark helped me to learn more about her. Even after being locked in solitary on the Ark by her own mother and her people from Alpha station, she still wanted us to keep the bands on, assuring the Ark that Earth was survivable. And despite Bellamy and the others mocking her, she was still out here in search of supplies for us all.

"Octavia?" She called gently as I finished getting dressed, and interrupted my thoughts.

"Your leg should heal okay, but if it's hurting you, I'm sure Jasper would go back to camp with you. I only as that you convince Bellamy not to try to killing me when I return, for letting you get hurt and nearly killed on my watch." She chuckled.

"I've yet to meet anyone able to convince Bellamy of doing or not doing something." I chuckled, then her eyes seemed worried.

"Don't worry, it's really not hurting too badly. I'd rather go on with you guys. When we come back together, we might not even have to tell him." I giggled, and nudged her shoulder as we began walking towards the group ahead.

"Are you sure? You shouldn't feel pressured to continue if you're not up to it. I mean, aside from the leg wound, you could have died today." She all but yelled.

I smiled at her words, and turned to see she was looking at me like I was nuts. I just shrugged.

"Octavia, how are you so calm? Maybe you're in shock. I would totally be freaking out." She told me.

That only made me laugh for a minute, before I could think of the answer.

"I think you're braver than you know, Clarke." I told her honestly, making her smile.

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe having to hide under the floors to stay alive, or nearly being discovered countless times, has made me numb to near death experiences." I added with a laugh, tying to lighten the mood.

The look in her eyes told me I'd failed. She smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"I wish we could have met on the Ark. I think we could have both used a friend up there. But mostly, I'm just really sorry that had to be your life." Her eyes watered and her words touched me.

"Thanks, Clarke. That really means a lot. I think we could have been friends too, if things ran differently up there. Who knows, right?" I responded with a genuine smile.

"Hey, I thought Clarke wanted to get on a move on. You too have been slowing us down." Jasper called with humor in his voice as we neared where they's stopped.

I quickly realized there was a river that we'd need to cross, before we'd be at the foot of Mt. Weather. I was weary of any body of water, after what I'd just been through. Luckily, Finn found a long and sturdy vine that would act like a rope. Jasper decided to go first.

As soon as he landed safely on the bank of the other side of the river, we all cheered for him. Monty caught the vin when it swung back, calling dibs on going second. Finn agreed, then told Clarke and I that we should go after Monty. Finn said he would go last, in case Clarke and I were too short to reach the vine as it swung back. We agreed, realizing he was right.

Suddenly and in the blink of an eye, we saw Jasper's chest get impaled by a long stick. The strong impact made his body to collide with a wall of rock behind him.

"Jasper!" Monty and I yelled, shocked by what we'd just seen.

"Oh my God! We have to run!" Finn declared.

"What? NO! We have to get Jasper!" I yelled at him, determined to get to the rope.

"I can't leave him." Monty cried out.

"Octavia, we have to get out of here. Finn, get Monty. Now!" She yelled, taking control of the situation and pulling me to into a run.

I didn't want to leave Jasper, but Clarke held my hand tightly as she kept us running. I must have been moving on pure adrenaline, as I was unaware of what direction we took off in, or where Monty and Finn were.

"What the hell, Clarke?" I asked when we reached a ditch behind a tree, where she pushed me onto the floor and finally released my hand.

"Finn, let me go. He's like a brother to me!" Monty tried to get Finn to release his arm as they came into the ditch Clarke and I were in.

"Stop and be quiet!" She hushed mine and Monty's protests. "We're not alone." She declared ominously.

Neither Monty, nor myself, had reached that conclusion. We must have been too shocked by watching Jasper get impaled, that we failed to make that connection. Someone had shot that think at Jasper, and it hadn't been anyone from the 100 that had just landed. I felt tears slide down my cheek, and jugged Monty tightly. His best friend had just been killed and there wasn't anything we could do for him.

"We need to get back to camp and warn the others." Finn told us.

"We can't just run around aimlessly, especially knowing there are killers out there." Clarke argued.

"We can't stay here much longer either." Finn reasoned and I saw Clarke shake her head in agreement.

"Agreed. We wait for a bit and gather our strengths. If we're quiet enough while we run, we might make it." Clarke spoke with fear in her eyes.

"Alright, but we'll have to try to stay together and not get separated. We'll have to run or jog for most of the way, in order to get back faster than it took us to get this far." Finn instructed and I found myself nodding along with Clarke and a reluctant Monty.

Every once in a while, we could hear fluttering in the leaves at short distances away, almost as if it were people running from place to place. I found myself closing my eyes and whispering to myself, like I used to when I hid under the floor.

A hand grasped mine and I heard myself release a quiet gasp. My eyes flew open to find it was Clarke. She was trying to reassure me, so I nodded and sent her a tight-lipped smile of appreciation. I saw Monty sitting in fetal position with his hands nearly pulling out his hair, and my heart broke for him.

Suddenly, I wail of pain was heard, bringing us all to attention. I recognized the voice at the same time as Monty. Apparently, so did Clarke.

"It's Jasper. He's alive! Clarke took off to get to him, with Monty and I at her heels.

"Clarke, wait!" Finn whisper yelled.

When we heard Jasper scream again, the three of us picked up the pace. Finn managed to catch up and stop Clarke just before any of us broke through the tree line that might keep us hidden from our enemy.

"No! Where is he? Monty gasped and my eyes flew to where we'd last seen Jasper, only to find nothing there.

"They took him." Clarke surmised.

Night came sooner than we could anticipate, while were only half way back to camp. We had no choice but to try to get some rest. It wouldn't do us any good to try walking in the dark, with no sense of direction. Finn tried to distract Clarke with some glowing flowers and butterflies. They were pretty, but with Jasper gone, I felt it was up to me to stick with Monty.

The next morning, I would wake up to hear Clarke promise Monty that we'd get Jasper back. She would tell him that if he was alive, she would do whatever she could to keep him that way. One thing I had learned about Clarke was that she wasn't a quitter. Tomorrow, we'd go back to camp for reinforcements to get our Jasper back.

 **(Bellamy POV)**

Just as evening fell over the camp, I saw Wells limping out of the drop ship, and I knew what he'd say. His reaction was pretty much what I anticipated, so I had prepared my compelling arguments. I had already won many of the kids, and I hoped to win him over and then the princess, as well. It would be a lot easier than having to force anything out of him and the princess later.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Wells asked when he got close enough.

"We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?" I responded jovially.

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed." He accused before continuing. "The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off and the Ark will think we're dying... that it's not safe for them to follow."

"That's the point... Chancellor." I mocked with a smirk. "We can take care of ourselves, can't we?" I added loudly for everyone to hear and respond.

Their cheers were indication enough, that I had the numbers on my side, just as I thought I would. Even still, Junior wasn't giving up.

"You think this is a game. Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers." He reminded everyone, making valid points that I noticed some nodding too. "I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own... And besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want our people to come down?" He asked me, truly curious, so I answered him honestly.

"My people are already down." I told him honestly, thinking of Octavia and letting that fire ignite my words. "Those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that." I told him, getting right in his face.

"My father didn't write the laws." He tried to defend, but I cut him off knowing I wasn't the only person that felt as I did.

"No. He enforced them. But, not anymore... not here." I told him and raised my voice. "Here, there are no laws. Here, we do whatever the hell we want, whenever the hell we want. Now, you don't have to like it, and you can even try to stop or change it, even kill me. You know why?" I smiled. "Whatever the hell we want." I told him, then everyone cheered and echoed my words around me.

We stared at each other for several moments, then there was a thundering sound. Suddenly, the skies opened up and we all felt rain for the very first time. I smiled to myself and saw Wells doing the same.

"We need to collect this." He said and I smirked.

"Whatever the hell you want." I told him.

Once he finally relented, I let myself take a deep breath and surrender to the moment of the heavy rain. Wells had good intentions, and he'd mad very valid points. No doubt, he might have made a good leader one day on the Ark. Unfortunately, I couldn't afford to let anyone think he that way. They might in fact get their pardons if the Ark followed us down, but I was sure I wouldn't... not after killing Jaha at Shumway's urging, just so I could get on the drop ship.

After several hours, the festivities wound down and everyone began going to sleep. I was still thinking about a way to adhere to some of Wells' and even the Princess's ideas for the camp, without letting go of Whatever the hell you want. That was a great line to get the masses to follow me, but not entirely great for our long-term survival.

That was when I heard whimpering from nearby. Huddled up by a tree, was a little girl having a nightmare. I gently woke her up, and she told me about her never ending nightmare of seeing her parents being floated. Charlotte was so young to have been locked away, let alone sent to possibly die on Earth. And, she reminded me of a much younger Octavia. I told her about slaying her demons, much like I had for Octavia when she was younger, and afraid of the darkness under the floor. Charlotte fell asleep shortly after, and I decided to confront Wells.

I woke him as silently as I could, and made sure he could see my gun. I didn't plan to kill him, or anyone with the gun. It had already done enough damage before I left the Ark, but no one needed to find out about that... and I wasn't above letting I might shoot him if he didn't comply. Then, I lured him far enough away from the group, to have a one-on-one chat.

"I don't want to shoot you." I told him when I noticed real fear in his eyes that reminded me of his father. "Hell, I like you, but I do need them." I signaled to the sky, "to think you're dead."

"Why are you doing this... for real. And don't give me crap about getting to do whatever you want." He asked, which let me know that he'd seen past that.

"I have my reasons, and I also have this gun. So, I ask the questions. My question is, why aren't you helping me? You dad banished you, Wells, and you are still doing his bidding." I had to know, because that had been bugging me about him and the princess for some time already.

He only looked away, but I could tell that my words were landing. Still, he remained quiet, so I pushed further.

"Aren't you tired of always doing what's expected of you? Stand up to him. Take off the wrist band and you'll be amazed at how good it feels." I told him with a smile, truly believing what I was telling him.

"No, never. It's not going to happen. Is that clear enough for you?" He responded resolutely, and that disappointed me and pissed me off, simultaneously.

"Yeah." I sighed, "It is." I told him, turning the gun over in my hand and stuffed it at the back of my pants while signaling Murphy.

Murphy crept up behind Wells just before wells realized anyone else was there. Wells tried to make a run for it, but Murphy had a couple of guys waiting to stop Wells before he got too far. I watched and Murphy and his group overpowered Wells, and had to walk away. This wasn't what I'd wanted, but Wells didn't leave me much of a choice. I knew that getting those bands off of Wells and Clarke, would be the best way to ensure no one came down from the Ark.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Jasper, I love and miss him so much! Don't get me wrong - Octavia/ Lincoln were awesome in their own right. But, I always lamented that Octavia didn't give Jasper a chance. This story is my way of exploring that partnership. Besides, this will free up Lincoln for someone that I still deserved more than she ever got.**

 **That said, onward... lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own any part of The 100. Any of the direct quotes from the show, belong to The 100 writers, so they deserve all that credit. Only the twists and turns are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BLUE EYED SISTERS - Ch. 3**

 **Day 2. Oct 11**

 **(Bellamy POV)**

The next morning, I exited the drop shift to find Wells with a handful of clothes and boots, that Atom was trying to take from him. Wells buried the two kids that died during the landing, and was going to re-purpose their possessions, like was customary on the Ark. I pointed out the Earth was our home now, so he eventually gave up the items.

Moments later, we heard a scream and went to investigate. We found Murphy holding a girl over the flames, and he told up he was imitating pain before removing the wristband, making it believable. Wells tried to convince me that I could stop the chaos. Murphy got in his face with a self-made knife trying to fight Wells. Instead of putting a stop to it, I made it a fair fight between them by tossing a weapon for Wells to use. I felt it was something they needed to work it out between themselves.

They'd only been tussling for seconds, when I voice called out for them to stop. I looked to see it was Clarke rushing in to save the day, as expected and I rolled my eyes. When I caught sight of a limping Octavia, I rushed to her side. I checked her over but she told me he was fine, so I asked where the food was.

The group launched into the tale of Earth having hostel survivors, and told us that they got goggles kid. Immediately, I looked over Octavia to make sure he was truly unharmed and she noticed, because she smiled and shook her head at me.

Then, Clarke asked where Wells' wrist band was and he threw his accusation at me. I kept a neutral look on my face as I watched Clarke look around to notice the majority didn't have wrist bands anymore.

"You idiots." I heard exclaimed, but it wasn't like as expected; it came from Octavia beside me.

"The Ark's life support is failing." Clarke announced. "By removing the wristbands, you're not just killing them, you're killing us too." She told everyone and I saw many of their faces varied from shock to fear.

"We can take care of ourselves. The Ark locked you up for your crimes." I yelled to remind them. "Well, I say you're not criminals. You're fighters. Survivors. It's the grounders that should fear us!" I declared loudly, and smiled at their cheers.

I saw the princess shake her head before walking away with the skinny guy from her group. I turned my smile towards Octavia, only to see her shaking her head at me too. She walked off after Clarke, with Finn and Wells following behind her. I wondered what the hell happened on that outing to make Octavia side with Clarke, instead of me.

After a short time, I noticed Clarke's original group gearing up to head out again. This time, Wells wasn't taking no for an answer and decided to join them. My curiosity was definitely piqued as I watched Octavia ready her boots. Octavia wanting to explore earlier was one thing, but willingly deciding to go off towards uncertain danger, was another. I was about to approach Octavia, when Clarke led them to me.

"You still got that gun?" She asked impatiently, almost like addressing me was the last thing she wanted to do.

I lifted my skirt to show her the gun at my waist. I could have just said yes, but something about making her look at me, and her response to that, pleased me.

"We're going to find Jasper. I doubt you'll convince your sister not to follow us, so I figured I'd ask you to come along. You should see for yourself what you're up against. The gun could be useful too." She told me, looking me in the eye for the first time.

I'd be lying if I said she didn't have beautiful blue eyes, very clear. Similar to Octavia's in a way. I found myself nodding at her before I realized it. After she walked away, I shook my head to myself. Luckily, Murphy came to ask what that had been about and if I was seriously heading to face the natives for some kid we didn't know.

"I'll have her wrist band before the day is over... willingly or ..." I responded the only thing I could think to say, yet unable to fully finish the sentence.

By Murphy's dark smile, I surmised that he believed I would be willing to kill the princess to get the wrist band. That was his train of thought, I was sure. I couldn't fathom killing Clarke, but I decided not to correct him. I just left him standing there, and followed after Clarke's little group.

After over an hour, Octavia was still giving me a cold shoulder as she walked with skinny guy, who's name I learned was Monty. With no one to talk to, I was left to notice the way Wells kept looking at Clarke. I also picked up on how his look darkened whenever Finn was talking to her, or when she'd smile at Finn. Wells was jealous and it didn't take a genius to realize he had feeling for the princess. Yet, it was also very plain to see that Clark wanted nothing, at all, to do with him. She wouldn't even look in his direction when he spoke.

"She doesn't even notice you, Wells. If you want to get the girl, you've got to make her see you." I told him, catching up to him.

He gave me a dirty look before speeding away from me. I didn't know why I offered him any advice regarding Clarke. Maybe it was because it also bugged me to see Finn trying to cozy up to her, even if I refused to address why that was. Maybe it was because I hadn't lied when I told Wells that I liked him. I was spared from thinking about it when I heard a moaning sound.

I hushed everyone, trying to listen if I heard anything again. Eventually, the moan came again, and everyone heard it too. We followed the sound as quickly and as quietly as we could. I caught up to Clarke's side before reaching a break in the trees. What we saw in that clearing was sure give me nightmares for days. The boy, Jasper, was tied to some branches of a tree like some archaic sacrifice from the old books I sed to read. I couldn't imagine what kind of civilization remained that would be capable of such a thing.

"Jasper!" Octavia called out, just as Clarke tried to run up to him but in the matter of seconds, the floor beneath Clarke's feet gave out.

I had reached out to hold her back from getting too close to Jasper so quickly. It was just luck that I had, and a faster instinct than I knew I had, which enabled me to grab hold of her wrist as she hung over spikes below. Her terrified blue eyes met mine and I was transfixed by them.

The brief thought that if I let her go, it would mean the answer to my wristband problem. Yet, I held to her as tightly as I could. I was grateful when I felt the others take hold of me, and helped me pull her up to safety. Once on solid ground, she looked at me as if for the first time.

Unfortunately, neither of us could say a word because a loud growling creature made its presence known. We all stopped our movements to find that something was circling us through the tall grass. I went for the gun at my waist and came back empty handed. Just as the large predatory cat pounced towards the spot where Clarke and I sat, several gunshots rang out. Then, the creature lay dead just feet away from us.

It had been Wells that saved our lives, although it had more to do with saving Clarke than me. I stood up as Clarke was already being helped up by Octavia and Finn, but her eyes didn't leave Wells. She stared at him for several moments, before rushing to help the Jasper kid.

"Now, she sees you." I told him, before going to check on Octavia.

As soon as Jasper was off the tree, we rushed as quickly to our camp as possible. Clarke was eager to treat him, despite the kid looking like he was closer to death than living. I got Finn to help me carry the dead animal back with us. It tried to eat us, but we'd eat him instead. Wells and Monty helped carry a screaming Jasper into the drop ship, with Octavia running after them.

After several hours of desperate screaming and hollering from Jasper, the rest of the 100 were getting impatient. After the day we'd had, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't getting on my nerves too. To make matters worse, Murphy then decided to try urging some of the kids to killing Jasper would put him and us, out of our misery. I managed to stop him by saying that if Clarke couldn't make the tough choice within 24 hours, then I'd kill him myself.

 **Day 3. Oct 12:**

The next morning, Clarke and Finn came out to declare that they needed to find a specific plant that would heal Jasper and I rolled my eyes. Clarke had nearly died the day before, for that kid. Yet, she was willing to go back out there. She was clearly avoiding having to put Jasper down, even for his own sake. I saw Wells go to her, and tell her something that made her agree to let him join her and Finn. I was just glad that Octavia had chosen to stay, even if it was only to help keep Jasper alive. I breathed easier knowing I wouldn't be half crazed worrying over where she was, or what could be happening to her.

The hours passed and had managed to convince more kids to remove their wristbands. With the fear of the grounders looming, I also managed to get many of them to work on building a wall around the perimeter. All in all, despite Jasper's near-constant screams, things were going well in the camp. I still wasn't sure I could put Jasper down if it came to that, but I supposed I would have to, if Clarke couldn't do it.

By nightfall, Clarke and the boys hadn't returned. I had to remind myself that it shouldn't matter to me. Octavia was my only concern, not the princess. As dawn neared, Clarke still hadn't returned and I was officially worried to the point where convincing myself not to be, no longer worked. I decided to take Atom with me to look for them. I pushed on, dreading the possibility of finding her dead somewhere, or strung up like they'd done to Jasper.

Atom and I kept as quiet as possible, while walking towards the river. That was where Clarke was supposedly headed. I heard a twig snap from a couple of paces behind me, so I turned, poised for a fight. It turned out to be Charlotte, who had followed us out of camp. I couldn't very well send her back alone, so I let her come with us.

We walked until a loud horn echoed through the woods. Within moments, I could almost make out a fog approaching. It smelled toxic, so I started pulling Charlotte away from it. I heard Atom scream when the fog came into contact with his hand. I was suddenly faced with the dilemma of helping him or getting Charlotte to safety. I yelled for Atom to run and picked Charlotte up, then ran with her towards our camp.

 **(Wells POV)**

It took us much longer to get to the river than we anticipated. Finn knew which river we needed, but the section we got to, showed no signs of the red seaweed Clarke would need for Jasper. We had to trek alongside the river for several miles until we found it. The majority of the way there, Clarke tried to walk ahead of Finn and myself, so Finn kept asking me questions about life in the Alpha station on the Ark. I supposed I was quite a novelty for those that didn't outright hate me because of my father's politics. Even still, when he steered the conversation towards Jake Griffin, I would be cautious of saying anything that could hurt Clarke.

There was no denying that I loved Clarke. It was true that once upon a time, I pictured her being my wife and having a family with her. However, after everything that happened with her parents and her being taken to the Sky Box, I realized the truth. Clarke was my very best friend, she was family, and I loved her as such. I realized the feelings I thought I held for her were nothing more than a naive fantasy. She was all I knew for so long and therefore, all I thought I'd want for my future.

Despite realizing the truth of my own feelings, I was still unwilling to let her know that it was Abby that turned her and her father in. I knew Clarke, so I knew that Jake's death had crushed her in ways that may never heal. I didn't want to imagine what it would do to my best friend, if she learned it had been her mother's fault. That was why I let her go on believing it had been me. Losing her friendship hurt like nothing I'd ever experienced before. But, I preferred that, versus purposely hurting her when it wouldn't change the fact that her father was gone. At least she still had her mother, I remember thinking that.

I found out The 100 were being sent to the ground and I found a way to get myself locked. I knew my father would find a way to get me off, and that was why I made my crime public knowledge. I left him no choice in having to arrest me, and later sent to the ground with the others. I was sure that many misinterpreted my affection for Clarke, and I thought she might as well, even if she never addressed it. There was no point in correcting anyone when the only person that deserved to know my true feelings, wouldn't even speak to me.

While I had no intention of revealing what Abby did to her and Jake, I did plan to use what I learned in Earth Skills Class to help her. She was in solitary because of what she knew, so she wouldn't be allowed to attend that class. I didn't risk my life to come to Earth with her because of a crush. I came to help keep my best friend safe in what I was sure would be impossible situations. Though, I never could have imagined the dangers that waited for us on Earth.

We managed to outrun the acid fog in the middle of the night, and hid in a bunker we found by pure chance. We spent hours in there together, and Finn took advantage of that to pry. While Clarke could barely contain her hostility towards me, Finn became relentless with his questions. It was almost like he already knew the truth about what Abby did, before he had any confirmation. His questions were so, that without me having to mutter a single word, Clarke was able to deduce the truth from my silence.

My heart was both, broken and relieved, as I watched her come the conclusion. Her emotions were written all over her face and I was powerless to stop or help with any of it. Her heartbreak, was mine as well. I knew Clarke better than anyone and I knew she was reliving her father's death. Only now, it was with the knowledge that her own mother had been behind it. It was a bitter sweet respite when she launched herself into my arms seeking comfort. I tried to hush her cries, but I knew it would take her a while longer before she could come to terms with what she'd just learned.

When I met Finn's eyes over Clarke's shoulder, he smiled at me like he'd won something. I never hated anyone more in my life, than I did at that moment. While I tried to soothe Clarke, it was not lost on me that he was the reason she was falling apart that way. Finn already rubbed me the wrong way from the start, because I couldn't figure out what he was hiding. I was sure people believed I was jealous of him with Clarke, but the reality was that I just didn't trust him. He really did seem like he liked Clarke, constantly hovering around her in some way. But on the Ark, I met people from all stations and I had learned to pick up on certain things, how to read them. Finn had secrets and he might be obsessed with Clarke. Either way, I planned to watch him like a hawk.

We finally left the bunker after the Acid fog had moved on and Clarke couldn't sit still anymore. I wasn't crazy about wandering the forest before dawn, especially with no sleep, but Clarke wanted to get back to Jasper as soon as possible. Sure, she wanted to save him, but I knew she also needed to get her mind busy with something other than what happened with her parents.

 **Day 4. Oct 13:**

We were near enough to our camp by the time the sun made it's appearance, and we heard a scream. It stopped us in our tracks, until Clarke realized that it had to have come from one of our people. We ran in that direction and came upon an entirely gruesome scene. Bellamy hovered above Atom laying on the ground, with the young girl standing several paces behind them. It was clear that Atom had been caught by the acid fog. I didn't really know Atom, but it was chilling to see him in so much pain and begging to die. Bellamy, despite all his bravado, was unable to take Atom's life, and I could relate to that. I knew it needed to happen, but I doubted I'd be able to do it either.

Clarke realized Bellamy couldn't do it, so she did what she always did. She took it upon herself to help Atom. She once told me her mother taught her that being a doctor didn't only mean keeping someone alive. She told me doctors saved people from their illnesses, but that sometimes it meant saving them from the pain of living when their body shouldn't. She was magnificent as she hummed beautifully, which helped to calm Atom. Then, she was impressively strong as she, ever so gently, gave him the ultimate mercy.

I always knew what Clarke was capable of, so while I was impressed by her ability to handle the situation, I wasn't surprised. I was immensely proud of her and I would tell her so later. I looked between Finn and Bellamy once she'd done what she had to. They were both in awe of her, but the difference between their reaction spoke volumes to me. Finn looked almost fanatical, about ready to worship Clarke's every word, and that just wasn't healthy. Meanwhile, Bellamy looked equal parts grateful and mournful that she had to take a life while he couldn't.

Bellamy's vulnerability showed me a more humane side to him than he'd ever shown since we landed. I hoped this would go a long way in bridging his and Clarke's differences. They were both born leaders, more than I ever could be and together, they could be unstoppable. However, they really needed to find some middle ground, and fast. That's what the rest of us would need to survive this Earth, moving forward.

 **(Bellamy POV)**

The sun had risen by the time the fog had subsided, but Atom wasn't anywhere nearby. I told Charlotte to stay inside the newly built gate while I went to look for Atom. I feared I'd left him to die, but I tried to have hope that he might have out-run the fog. Maybe he'd run off in a different direction. I was hopeful that Atom would wander back into the camp after finding his way.

A shrill scream startled me, so I ran in that direction. I found Charlotte standing over Atom laying on the ground. He was covered in blisters where ever his skin didn't appear to be melting. I had no idea why Charlotte didn't listen to me when I asked her to stay at the camp, but that wasn't important at the moment. I pulled her away so she didn't have to look at Atom that way. I asked her to please head back to camp, and she nodded but my attention was on Atom.

"Oh my God, Atom. I'm sorry I left you. I thought you were right behind me." I told him, kneeling by his side.

"K... Me." He tried to speak, but I couldn't make it out.

"Bellamy, what happened?" Clarke burst onto the scene with Finn and Wells behind her, but as soon as Clarke saw Atom on the ground, she rushed to our side.

"Acid fog. Charlotte and I found him like this." I told her, a she looked Atom over.

Clarke turned her eyes on me and shook her head sadly. I knew she meant he was beyond saving.

"Please .. kill .. me." Atom brokenly begged while trying to grab at my hand, giving me his knife.

I looked down at him in horror. Sure, I agreed that Jasper should be put down and threatened to do it, but I hadn't meant it. Clarke must have noticed how I felt about Atom's request because she gently shushed Atom's moans and reached for the knife in my hand.

"You're going to be okay. I'm going to help you." She whispered to him, then began humming a sweet lullaby.

As softly as she was humming, I watched her gently stab the side of Atom's neck. She did it. Clarke calmed Atom and swiftly ended his suffering. She made the tough decision I thought she incapable of making. She'd given Atom mercy, while I could do little else than hold his hand. If I was confused about Clarke before, I wasn't any longer. She truly was the leader these kids deserved... not me.

Finn and Wells helped me carry Atom's body back to the camp. Upon arriving, we found Monty and Octavia yelling and trying to fight Murphy off because he tried to kill Jasper. I left Atom's body with Finn and Wells, and went to make sure Murphy didn't lay a hand on my sister. After breaking up their fight, Clarke was about to rush inside with Octavia and Monty.

"Get her anything she needs!" I declared loudly, for everyone to hear, and she shot me a grateful look before disappearing inside.

Before going back to my tent, I overheard Wells talking to Finn for helping Clarke realize he hadn't been to blame for her father getting floated. Wells lamented that Clarke had to live with the knowledge that it had been her own mother that turned her father in and got her sent to the sky box. Apparently, Wells had taken that blame, so Clarke wouldn't lose both her parents at once.

After Wells walked away from Finn, I approached him and asked him the story. He confirmed and elaborated on what I overheard. Clark and her father tried to do the right thing by letting everyone on the Ark know about the Air System flaw. However, her mother turned them both in before they could broadcast it. Jake Griffin was floated for his actions and Clarke was sent to solitary in the Sky Box for what she knew.

Something about the name Jake Griffin nagged in my head, but I couldn't figure out why. My mind swirled with two different, but potent thoughts. The first, was a newly found admiration for Wells for what he'd done. The second, was that I felt stronger about my princess, than I cared to admit. My princess? I wondered, but then shook the thought away.

After a couple of hours, I had managed to bury Atom next to the graves that Wells had made for the kids that died during our landing. I felt badly that I had left Atom behind during the acid fog, but there was too much going on to fixate on that. When I got back inside the camp walls, I went to check on Jasper. Also, I couldn't deny to myself that I felt a pull to check on Clarke too.

"How's he doing?" I asked from the corner, watching her check Jasper's temperature.

"He's going to pull through, thanks to the seaweed. It works as an antibiotic of sorts." She told me with a bright smile, and I felt the air leave my lungs.

It was the first time I'd seen her smile, and it was directed at me. I found myself smiling too. She was clearly a very capable doctor who knew when someone was worth saving. And much to my chagrin, she had already proven that she wasn't as soft as Id originally thought. She was strong and determined enough to fight for those she felt still had a chance, while not remaining overly naive about trying to save those that couldn't be saved. I still marveled over how she'd handled the situation with Atom, and I felt indebted to her for helping him when I couldn't.

"I'm really sorry about your Atom. If there had been any way to help him, I would have tried. But, from the way he could barely speak, I knew that the acid hadn't just burned his skin... It had burned through his airway and into his lungs. If I hadn't done what I did, he would have suffered a lot more, and for a longer while." She explained, a pained look replacing her previous smile.

"I get why you did it. You don't need to apologize for helping him, especially not to me. You did what I couldn't do. You helped him, just as you helped Octavia before, and I'm grateful. Thank you, Clarke." I told her genuinely, and her eyebrows rose.

"Gratitude from the Rebel King... I'll take it. Now, if only you'd listen to me instead of fighting me on everything." She commented, smiling at me again and surprising me with what she'd called me.

"Let's not get crazy, Princess." I told her with a smirk before going to check on the wall.

I didn't see Clarke again for a while later. I hadn't seen Octavia either, so I deduced that meant neither of them had eaten or drank water in quite a while. I found it hard to avoid worrying over Clarke and her nutrition, like I did for Octavia, but I decided not to think about it too hard. I grabbed a couple of canteens, filled them with water, and went into the drop ship to find them.

Clarke was standing by Jasper's head while Octavia sat beside him, with his hand in hers. Monty hovered off to the side, but still within several feet of his buddy. I wasn't surprised that Finn was also in there, although I found that annoying.

"Hey guys, how's Jasper?" I asked as I approached them.

"So much better. Oh, and Monty finally got Octavia to eat." Clarke responded happily, which was infectious but her words made me realize that she'd not only saved Jasper, but she was also looking out for Octavia while I hadn't.

"Yep, berries and some killer-cat meat." Monty told me with a satisfied smile.

"Did you save me some cougar?" Jasper's scratchy voice asked, surprising us all.

I could see the relief on all their faces, but it was Octavia that leaned down to hug him gently.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake, Jasper!" O exclaimed and I could hear in her voice that she was close to tears. "Clarke said that once you woke up, you'd be fine. I knew you could do it." She told him happily.

I felt like I was intruding on a private moment between their group. Octavia was my sister, but she had clearly bonded with these people in a way that I couldn't have expected. She already seemed so close to them. So much so, that Jasper's survival had moved her to tears. Her whole life, only my mother and I knew her. Now, she had others in her life and I was seeing sides of my sister I never knew existed.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that, but it wasn't good and I needed to get some air. Clarke caught my eye just before I walked out and she smiled at me again. I barely found myself returning it, so she followed me outside. I took a deep breath of the evening air as she stopped to stand beside me.

"You look like something's bothering you. You okay?" She asked, seemingly concerned over me.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty head over, Princess." I responded, but my tone failed to lighten the mood.

"I just thought you could use someone to talk to, Bellamy." She responded defensively and turned to walk away, but I stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. I didn't mean it the way it came out. I'm more tired than I realized, but you're right. Something's sort of bothering me. I just didn't want to worry you with it after everything you've been dealing with lately. That's all I meant." I amended and she smiled softly at me.

"It's been a really rough couple of days, hasn't it?" She joked and I laughed while nodding. "But seriously, if you do need someone to talk to, I'm here." She added and I found myself opening up to her.

We walked towards the fire, where plenty of meat still remained. We sat to eat while I told Clarke that I was beginning to feel like an outsider in my sister's life. I left out the part about me realizing I had feelings for her, naturally. She asked me to tell her about Octavia growing up, so I launched into some highlights. She smiled and laughed a lot. I told her about potty-training Octavia, then teaching her how to write. She found the idea of Octavia hogging the covers to be hilarious. Meanwhile, I was finding that her laugh was one hundred percent helping me feel better.

Clarke also opened up to me, which I found fascinating. She admitted that she was jealous of Octavia and I having each other to grow up with. Eventually, she helped me realize that Octavia was finally getting to experience new emotions through interactions with different types of people, which was something we all took for she'd been sheltered her whole life, whether in hiding or in solitary, Earth was Octavia's first opportunity to grow as a person. Clarke assured me that Octavia wouldn't ever create a bond with that could ever overshadow my bond with her.

Just like that, and Clarke was healing the cracks in my heart. Like she'd healed Jasper's physical wounds and given Atom mercy with her hands, Clarke healed my heart with her words. Clarke Griffin was like no other person I'd ever meet, and I was sure I'd never meet anyone like her again. She was an extraordinary person, and so beautiful besides. there was a stir of emotions building in me, but want was the strongest at that moment.

The air between us started to become charged with something, as we stared into each other's eyes. There was a definite anticipation brewing on my part, and it didn't feel entirely one-sided. Unfortunately, the moment was broken when someone shrieked in laughter close by. I broke eye contact long enough to see some of the kids play-chasing each other. When I looked back at Clarke, she was looking at where Wells sat with Monty, near the drop ship.

"I have to go talk to him for a bit. Are you feeling any better?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, Princess. Thanks for the chat." I told her, unable to say much of anything else, then went to my tent for some much needed rest.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to add a bit of Wells POV, because his story line felt cut short on the show. He made one of the sweetest sacrificial gestures, with no thought to getting anything out of it. In addition to that, he also went to Earth for Clarke, wanting to be with her even believing they all might die. In my opinion, he got killed to soon, despite understanding why it had to happen. I wanted to try keeping Wells in my story, but sadly, that's not going to happen.**

 **That aside - BELLARKE BELLARKE BELLARKE will coming soon. LOL! Gosh, I love them! I planned this whole slow burn thing between them, but my anticipation is getting in the way. I'm removing the sticks from their butts and pushing them along as quick as I can. LOL**


	4. Chapter 4

*******IMPORTANT A/N as of 8/27/2018*******

 **DUE TO CHANGE FROM ONE-SHOT TO THE NEWLY GROWING STORY, I HAD TO GO BACK AND CHANGE SEVERAL THINGS (ORDER, TIMELINE, DETAILS) IN THE SECOND AND THIRD CHAPTERS. IT WAS THE ONLY WAY FOR MY STORY TO FLOW BETTER THAN IT STARTED.**

 **** I'M SO SORRY ABOUT ANY CONFUSION AND I HOPE YOU WON'T HOLD IT AGAINST ME TOO HARSHLY.****

 ***if you started this story after Aug 27, 2018, then please disregard this message ***

 **As usual - I don't own any part of The 100. Any of the direct quotes from the show, belong to The 100 writers, so they deserve all that credit. Only the twists and turns are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BLUE EYED SISTERS - Ch. 4**

 **Day 5. Oct 14**

 **(Clarke POV)**

My eyes flew open when I heard a commotion outside my tent. I wiped the sleep from my eyes as quickly as I could and tied my boots. I was about to get up when Bellamy called out my name and pulled my tent flap open, then and came inside without waiting to be invited. He fell silent when his eyes met mine, and something in his eyes warned me that something bad and very wrong was happening. In fact, when I saw him gulp, I just knew it was probably worse than anything we'd gone through, thus far.

"What is it, Bellamy?" I asked him, truly frightened because I'd never seen this side of him.

"I'm so sorry. You … I need you to brace yourself, Clarke." He said to me, pain lacing his every word and my blood ran cold.

I launched myself towards the opening of my tent, but he held me in place. I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. I looked up at his face and I just knew. There wasn't an injury I needed to rush towards. Someone was beyond help and likely dead. Based on his intense look of sympathy, I knew it was someone I really cared about. That could only mean …...

"NO!" I said, feeling my eyes water and my head shaking in denial.

"Clarke, I'm so sorry." He lamented, and I could tell he really meant it.

"Wells?" I asked brokenly, feeling like I already knew but needing to hear it from him.

"His body was found moments ago, just outside the gate." He confirmed and I felt my pulse drowning out all other sounds in my ears and my chest felt like it might explode.

Wells and I just mended our friendship last night, it was only hours ago. We talked for hours, and he explained why he'd taken the blame for my mother. For so long, he let me hate him for what I believed he'd done. Turned out, he only let me believe it so I wouldn't hate my mother after losing my dad, effectively not letting me loose the only parent I had left. At his own expense, Wells had been a true friend the whole time.

I apologized to him for ever having believed he'd done it in the first place, but he waved it away. He reiterated that we were family, just as I'd always seen him. Even if we hadn't made up, and I still hated him, I would never have wanted anything to happen to him.

"He only come to Earth for me … he didn't deserve to die here." I cried, the words tumbling from my mouth.

"Shh, Clarke. What can I do? I'll do whatever you need." I heard Bellamy whispering in my ear.

Apparently, I'd succumbed to my grief and hadn't notice his embrace. He was holding me tightly and upright as I gripped and cried into his shirt. My knees hung bent beneath me, so that if Bellamy hadn't been holding me, I would have collapsed. I put weight back into my legs and knew I should step back from him, but I couldn't do it yet. He was doing too good a job consoling me, and I needed that right then. He hadn't loosened his hold or let me go either, so I asked the only thing I could think of.

"Tell me what happened." I asked and he sighed.

"It looks like it might have been a grounder. His neck was sliced and he bleed out. We think it might have happened sometime last night." He told me, neither of us moving an inch. "I just wish I knew what he was doing outside the gate, alone at night."

"Clarke!" I heard Finn yell before pulling my tent flap open to find me with Bellamy. "Oh... um. Are you okay?" Finn asked as I took a reluctant step from Bellamy.

"Do you really think I could be okay?" I asked, a tad angrier than I might have intended, then shook my head when his eyes widened.

Not only had Finn entered my tent without announcing himself, but he'd interrupted Bellamy and I while he was consoling me. Somehow, when Bellamy did the same thing moments ago, it hadn't bothered me as much. But when Finn started sending hateful looks towards Bellamy, that really upset me too. This just wasn't the time for any of that.

"I'll leave you guys to …" Bellamy started to say, but I grasped his arm to keep him in place.

"Finn, we'll be out in a minute." I said, not really caring that his eyes seemed hurt by my dismissal.

"Bellamy, thanks for ..." I tried to say once Finn was gone, but Bellamy just hugged me again.

I was grateful because I realized I felt better in his arms. Sometime between him saving me from the spike pit and after our dinner chat last night, things were different between us. There was no hostility, at least. I wasn't sure I could identify reason behind the shift, nor did I really want think about that at a moment like this. I just knew that being near him, I felt marginally better.

"It's my 18th birthday. I would have been floated today, but instead, I have to bury my best friend on my birthday." The thought suddenly had me crying again.

"Shit!" I heard Bellamy exclaim in a hushed voice, then his arms tightened around me. "I wish I knew the magic words that would help you, but I don't believe there are any. If there's anything I can do to help... Clarke, please just tell me what I can do."

"You're doing it, Bell. You're already doing it." I answered, truly meaning it, squeezing him a little tighter.

After a few minutes, I decided that I needed to see Wells' body and say goodbye. Once Bell and I exited my tent, Octavia was instantly at my side. Her red rimmed eyes let me know she had been crying, but I knew she barely knew Wells, so I wasn't sure why she had cried. When I asked her, she told me she felt terrible for my loss and worried over how I'd take the news. Her sentiment touched my heart. She was hugging me tightly before I knew what'd hit me, and I realized that her hug felt just as good as Bellamy's. The Blakes hugged better than anyone else I knew. I smiled softly to myself. Octavia told me that if there was anything she could do for me, that I should just ask. I kissed her cheek and I thanked her.

Jasper and Monty also shared their condolences. Then our little group walked with me towards the spot Wells had been found. It was extremely hard to see him like that, frozen with a look of terror on his already pale face. The first thing I did, was close his eyes. Tears slid from mine when I noticed the cool temperature of his skin. He'd been gone for hours, just a Bellamy assumed.

"What the hell?" Octavia asked, and I looked to see her pointing at something.

I looked and saw that a couple of fingers had been sliced off from Wells' hand. It occurred to me that he probably tried to fight his attacker. I took a step back, trying to find them. I wouldn't burry him incompletely.

"Over here!" Finn called from a couple of feet away while looking at the floor. He kneeled to pick something up.

"That's Murphy's knife." Bellamy said from beside me and my eyes flew to his.

"It wasn't a grounder?" Jasper asked tentatively.

"Do you think Murphy could have done this?" I asked Bellamy, because he'd spent time with both of them while I was away.

"I don't know." He answered, and his eyes looked unsure.

"Don't you see? Murphy's been all over Wells since we landed. We even broke up their fight just yesterday. Wells was not liked by many, but only Murphy would want him dead." Finn assured and when Bellamy's eyes looked defeated, I took that as agreement.

I took the knife from Finn, and rushed through the gates into camp. I found Murphy quickly enough, exiting his tent as if it were just a regular day. That really pissed me off, so I confronted him, getting right into his face while holding his own knife to his throat.

"What the hell, Princess?" He yelled angrily, holding his hands up in surrender.

"You don't get to call me that!" I spat. "You son of a bitch. You killed Wells!" I yelled at him.

"What? The grounders killed wells, not me." He yelled back, then looked for someone to help him.

"I know what you did, and you're going to pay for it." I said, pushing the knife a little deeper.

"Bellamy!" He called, hoping for help. When he didn't get it, he looked into my eyes. "I'm not the only one that wanted him dead, but I didn't do it." He pleaded, almost convincingly.

"But you're the only one that got into a knife fight with him." Finn said from somewhere behind me.

"He tried to kill Jasper too." Octavia yelled, and I heard Jasper gasp in surprise.

So much was going on around Murphy and myself, and so many thoughts flying around my head. I knew I could kill him instantly, like I'd done for Atom. But Murphy was looking into my eyes in a way that made me want to believe him, despite all evidence to the contrary.

"I swear it wasn't me, Clarke. Besides, I don't have to answer to anyone here." Murphy announced and I found myself retracting the knife from Murphy's throat.

My head finally landed on a single coherent thought. Murphy wasn't Atom and whether Murphy did it or not, it wasn't up to me to kill him. That's how things ran on the Ark. Killing was the only method of punishment, regardless of the crime. Wells wouldn't have wanted me to become like that.

"Come again." Bellamy asked Murphy to clarify his last statement.

"Bellamy, I'm telling you. I didn't do this." Murphy tried to reason with Bellamy.

"They found his fingers on the ground with your knife." Bellamy told him.

"Is this the kind of society we want?" I heard myself asking. "Some of you say there shouldn't be any rules. Does that mean killing is allowed without punishment?" I asked Bellamy and took note of the seriousness in his demeaner.

"I already told you, I didn't kill anyone!" Murphy declared once again, and I was starting to think he might not be lying.

"I say we float him." Someone called from the group around us, then several others agreed.

"That's not what I'm saying." I told the group, but they were beyond listening, already chanting for Murphy to be killed.

Before I knew what was happening, a fight broke out and several guys forcibly overtook Murphy. I tried yelling for them to stop, but found myself being held back by Finn. I noticed Octavia also being held back by Bellamy. I caught Bellamy's eyes and I knew neither of us would be able to stop this. I turned to where Murphy was tied up and saw several guys preparing a noose.

Suddenly, all the hate I had in me when thought Murphy killed Wells, just left me. Instead, I was fueled by the desire to be better than they were on the Ark. There had already been a careless and needless death, and I felt it had been too many. Our Crimes were supposed to be pardoned upon landing on Earth. We all deserved a clean slate and that included Murphy. If he was guilty of killing Wells, then there had to be another form of punishment that didn't involve killing. I pulled my elbow out of Finn's hold and made my way to Bellamy and Octavia.

"We have to stop this. Please! Help me stop all this." I told them and Octavia side-hugged me.

"I'll try, but I don't know that we can. Murphy didn't exactly win over the crowd with his charming personality." Bellamy remarked.

He made his way into the group that was about to hang Murphy with Octavia and myself right behind him. He tried to convince the others to let Murphy go so we could get to the bottom of things. I even tried telling them that I would forgive Murphy, even if he was guilty. I didn't know if I truly could, but I'd say anything at that point.

Neither Bellamy's, nor my words were paid much attention, except for Murphy that stared at me with wide but watery eyes. The group tied the noose around Murphy's throat and he tried to yell around the gag they'd put in his mouth. I looked into Murphy's eyes as they pleaded with me and my own eyes watered, realizing that I was helpless to stop the scene playing out in front of me. This was all wrong and it was all my fault.

"I'm sorry, Murphy!" I called to him, while trying to prevent the others from killing him.

"STOP!" A small but loud voice yelled above us all. "Just stop. It was me. I killed Wells, not him." A little girl yelled and everyone seemed to stop their movements.

"Charlotte?" Bellamy asked, seemingly shocked.

"You told me to slay my demons, remember? To stop the nightmares. I couldn't get to Jaha, so I thought …" The little girl tried explaining to Bellamy but he just looked at her with wide eyes.

"No, Charlotte. No. That's not what I meant." Bellamy lamented, heartbrokenly.

"Well, Murphy still deserves it." Some guy called before kicking the base out from under Murphy's feet.

I sprang into action, using Murphy's knife to cut the rope against the tree, which let Murphy fall to the ground. Immediately, I began checking him out to make sure he was okay. I started to untie him and when I pulled the gag out, he told me that he hadn't lied before pushing me away. He finished untying himself and turned to those that had tried to kill him.

"Clarke was right. Murder shouldn't go unpunished. Well I say, neither should attempted murder." He announced while looking straight at the guy that lead the others and hung him.

Before I or anyone else could react to his words, Murphy took his knife from my hand and stabbed the guy in the chest. I was so shocked by his sped and what he'd done, that I froze for a moment. I went to help the guy, but it was too late. Murphy's knife hit the heart and the boy was already dead. I looked back up at Murphy and saw him crack his neck before turning to where Bellamy stood.

"And now for the actual murderer." He said with a smirk, and I realized his intention as the others cheered him on.

"Murphy, don't. She's just a child. From the sounds of it, she didn't really know what she was doing." I pleaded, but he walked away from me and towards Bellamy with the girl.

Not knowing what else to do, I took a wood log and hit Murphy over the head, knocking him out. I ran towards Bellamy and Charlotte, and urged them to follow me. Bellamy looked at me like I was crazy, but followed me regardless. I asked Octavia to stay behind, then told her Finn would know where to find us in case of emergency. I added that wed stay away for a couple of days, hoping that would be enough to let Murphy and the others cool down.

Bellamy and I took off with Charlotte as I led them to the only place I could think, which Murphy couldn't find us. The bunker Finn, Wells and I had survived the acid fog in was the perfect spot. It would take us a couple of hours to get there, but it was better than staying anywhere too close by.

Bellamy, Charlotte and I got settled in after arriving. I learned about Charlotte's nightmares, which she felt she couldn't escape. I shared with them about my dad getting floated, and Bellamy opened up about his mother being floated. I explained that none of that excused killing someone else. At my words, Bellamy looked away, but I didn't miss the fact that he seemed ashamed about something.

Charlotte went on to tell us the reason she'd been locked up, and I told her how I'd flipped out on the guard that tried to take my dad's watch the day we got sent to Earth. Overall, it was hard for me to see the obvious similarities between myself and the girl that killed Wells.

After some time, Bellamy decided to take first watch while Charlotte and I stayed indoors. I felt like my head and my heart were spinning because of all the events of the day. I found some pages and color pencils, and while it was like hitting the jackpot, I could barely muster up a smile. Instead, I found myself tracing lines, which became the smiling face of my dead best friend.

Several tears slid down my cheek as I mourned him. Not really feeling ready to stop the familiar sketching, I started on a drawing of my father smiling at me. I blotted the tears from where they fell on the pages, to avoid the pictures from being ruined. I traced both their faces with the pad of my finger, mentally saying my goodbyes.

"May we meet again." I whispered through my pain and wiped my eyes.

After that, I decided to start drawing things that would help me smile. The first person that came to mind was Bellamy hugging Octavia right after we landed. I noticed it right away, even if I didn't know why, but the relief on Bell's face was palpable. On that page, beside that sketch, I traced the picture of Octavia smiling up at him.

Once night fell, Bellamy came back inside with some rabbit meat. I was surprised but very grateful, since I hadn't eaten all day. After dinner, Bellamy and I told Charlotte that she should get some because she chose to read some children's books that she found, instead of resting. She agreed, but called me out for drawing instead of resting, as well.

Bellamy and I chatted for a while after she'd gone to sleep. He noticed that my wrist band was gone, and I confessed to having Monty removing it the night before. I explained that I was so hurt after learning what my mother had done, that I wanted to hurt her back. Besides which, Monty needed a working wrist band to keep trying to communicate with the Ark. He made a weird face, then shook his head and smiled before changing our topic to Charlotte.

I accepted the blame in the events that got us to where we were, and I had to ignored my annoyance at his smirk. Then, he surprised me by saying that he would have reacted the same way if it had been Octavia instead of Wells. He also admitted to feeling guilty for misleading Charlotte when he talked to her about slaying her demons.

Then, he and I had a conversation about what we'd do when the inevitable happened and Murphy got to Charlotte. Charlotte reminded Bellamy of a young Octavia, and she also reminded me of myself. We both knew Murphy would try to kill her, but both admitted that we'd do anything to protect her. We realized Murphy might try something against us for protecting her, but we promised to get through it together.

He sensed that I was getting worked up, so he changed the topic to lighter topics. He asked what I'd been drawing earlier. Usually, I was reluctant to share my sketches because they always felt personal. These were even more so, but I felt I wanted to shared them with him. I smiled sadly as I showed him the drawings of Wells and my dad.

He expressed how sorry he was for my losses, and for me learning about my mother. I didn't know when he found out, but he told me he'd overheard Finn and Wells discussing it. Not wanting to re-hash that, I handed him the drawings of him with Octavia.

"Clarke, wow." She whispered, then smiled brightly at me.

I already thought Bellamy was handsome, but it became clear in that moment, his was a face that should always be smiling. My fingers itched to sketch him, but I knew I'd never do him any real justice.

"On the Ark, I had to leave a picture of my mom and me, from when I was younger. I hadn't thought of it until this moment, and I wish I still had it to show you. Octavia looks so much like her, except Mom had brown eyes instead of Octavia's blue ones. O and I used to wish we could have taken Octavia's picture with our Mom." He told me, emotion pouring out of him as he traced the sketch of Octavia's face.

"This is truly beautiful, Clarke. Thank you." He said before looking up and into my eyes.

"You're welcome." I responded, but I heard how breathy my voice was. "If..." I cleared my throat and tried again. "When it doesn't feel like the world is ending, maybe you and Octavia can dictate as I try sketching a picture of your mom for you both to have. I can even add you and Octavia beside her."

"That... Clarke, you don't have to do that." He answered, floored by my offer.

"I want to, Bellamy. You don't know how much I miss sketching. I had to learn medicine, but drawing was always my true passion. Besides, how special would that be for you guys? Come on, you have to let me try." I urged, eager to do this for them.

"Ok, that would be great, Clarke. Really great, actually. I know Octavia would love that. I don't know how to thank you." He said, which made me smile.

"Do you need me to thank you for trying to console me this morning?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, knowing he would say no.

"Then, think of this as sort of the same thing. We all made mistakes and we've all lost people. We can't change the past. All we can do with this new chance we've been given, is try to do better. Jaha might have said we'll be pardoned, but I know it's not as easy as that. We'll have to earn our clean slates." I told him, voicing some of the things that had been circling my head for some time.

"Do you think we all deserve that clean slate? What if what we've done can't be redeemed?" He asked with trepidation.

"Of course." I answered resolutely. "But we'll have to be better than we were. We might have to fight for our redemption, just as we might have to fight the grounders for our lives. It probably won't be easily won, and I think the cost for some might be high, but we can earn our fresh starts. Some cases may be hard and some might be further down the line, but I have to believe that we're all redeemable, Bellamy."

I had rambled, but he sat and listened with rapt attention. He seemed so hopeful, and I wondered about what he might have done to get on the drop ship with the 100. I knew he wasn't an official guard and it was obvious that his concern for redemption wasn't about Octavia. After all, she'd been locked up for being born, instead of committing a crime that would require forgiveness or redemption.

"Bell." He said almost breathlessly, and I asked what he meant. "Those closest to me, call me Bell." He smiled sweetly. "Bellamy can be a mouthful". He chuckled.

"Bell." I said testing it out as we smiled at each other. "Bell, as I was saying before I rambled. The sketch for you and Octavia, is one small thing I can freely give. You wouldn't have to thank me any more than you'd expect me to thank you for this morning." I explained and he nodded, accepting my words.

Then, I told him I'd take next watch, so he could get some rest. As I turned to stand, I realized Charlotte wasn't in the bed anymore. We rushed to the entrance and split up to find her. I had been searching for a while before I started to hear Murphy's voice calling out Charlotte's name in the distance. Those stupid idiots would lead the grounders to us if they continued like that.

I made my way towards them, until I heard Charlotte call out for Murphy. She didn't sound too far from where I was, so I turned in her direction. I could only hope Murphy hadn't heard her too. After a few minutes, I found Bellamy with Charlotte in his arms. He was trying to muffle her screams as she kicked wildly for him to release her. He told me she heard us talking earlier about protecting her, so she planned to turn herself in to save us from Murphy hurting Bellamy or myself.

I was about to try convincing Charlotte that we'd find another way, but Murphy reached us with his group. Murphy made some snide comments, then Bellamy and I said some things. Somehow, Murphy got the jump on me from behind and put a knife to my throat. Murphy offered to trade me for Charlotte, but I tried to dissuade her from listening to him as Bellamy held her back. Bellamy looked like a madman, yelling at Murphy to let me go and threated him if he hurt me. In the end, it was Charlotte's words and actions that got through to us all.

"I know you want to protect me because I remind you of yourself." She said to me, then turned to Bellamy. "I might remind you of her, but I'm not your sister, Bellamy." She told him and his rms fell loose from around her.

"I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me and not after what I did." She told us with tears in her eyes before throwing herself off the cliff.

Bellamy and I rushed to look over the edge, but it was much too high for any hopes of her survival. I screamed as I felt my heart break. We were supposed to do better on Earth than on the Ark. She was just a child whose childhood was robbed from her. Now, she'd given up her life to prevent Murphy from hurting Bellamy or myself. Charlotte's death, so soon after Wells and after learning the truth about my mom… it was all just too much for me.

Even Murphy seemed shocked by the events that unfolded before his eyes. He told us he wouldn't have killed a child. Murphy said he only wanted it to look that way before openly forgiving her. He wanted to show people he could be benevolent. He thought that would make the others like him again. Regardless of his words, Bellamy charged at Murphy, punching him and nearly killing him.

A part of me wanted to let him, but I just kept thinking of my dad and Wells. Even Charlotte's sacrifice wouldn't let me agree to Bellamy killing Murphy. It was difficult, but Bellamy let me pull him off Murphy. I told him there had been too much death, and reminded him that we needed to do better.

At my words, I watched the fight leave his bodies. He asked what we were supposed to do and eventually we agreed to banish Murphy. After that was done, a distraught Bellamy and I walked back to camp. Before going to get some much needed, albeit probably elusive sleep, I heard Bellamy address the rest of the 100.

He told them all that things would be different, going forward. He said there would be no more whatever the hell you want. He said there would be rules, and that he and I would make them together. Bellamy told them that anyone who didn't agree, should consider themselves banished like Murphy.

"It's time for us to be better than we were." He declared loudly and our eyes met.

When no one spoke a single word against him, he told some guys to take night-watch and went to get some the sleep.

 **(Jasper POV)**

After Bellamy's rousing speech, almost everyone seemed to follow his lead and went to bed. The pain in my chest had improved a lot, but it was still pretty uncomfortable. Unfortunately, my nose was also sore because I had tried to stand up to Murphy when he went after Octavia, trying to force information out of her about Bellamy and Clarke's whereabouts.

Clarke and I were getting some water, when Octavia came to tell us about Monty being close to getting the wrist band to communicate with the Ark. We went inside with Finn following behind us, although I hadn't even noticed he was hovering around Clarke and myself. Monty was hunched over the damned thing, working on some wires when we got to his side.

"Will we be able to talk to them?" Clarke asked and I wondered the same thing.

"It will be more like morse code." Monty told us eagerly. "You want to do the honors?" He asked me and Octavia's smile encouraged me.

I stepped up to Monty's work area and looked at the open, but still functioning band. He explained what I needed to do and pointed at the spot I needed to do it. I did exactly what he told me, but sparks erupted from it, causing us all to jump back as a small puff of smoke rose from what remained of the wristband.

"What happened?" Clarke asked.

"I didn't work... and I think we just fried all the wristbands." Monty told us and I felt like shit.

"I'm sorry, Monty. Guys, I don't know..." I tried to apologize but Monty was quick to tell me it wasn't anything I'd done.

It was a relief until he decided to take the blame, saying he just wasn't good enough. Clarke tried to console him by reminding him that despite being from the Farm Station, Monty had been recruited to be an engineer because of his promise. She told him the band was probably faulty, due to the way it had to be removed, and not anything he'd done wrong.

I knew there was truth to Clarke's words, but I was still feeling pretty useless. Once everyone but Monty and Octavia left, I went to sit in a corner. I was throwing myself one hell of a pity- party when Octavia came to kneel before me.

"Sit there at your own risk. I think I might be cursed." I tried to joke.

"Then call me a risk-taker. But jasper, you're not cursed." She smiled at me, probably not realizing how much more beautiful she really is when she smiles.

"Unlucky, then." I responded but she was quick.

"Brave." She told me, making me look up at her in disbelief.

"Brave? For what... Getting my face bashed in or for ruining our chance to communicate with the Ark?" I retorted.

"For standing up to a bully and trying to help everyone." She told me in such a way that I almost believed her.

"I failed both times." I reminded her, but once again she was quick with her response.

"I didn't see anyone else step up. Did you? The end result isn't what matters. I say, you were brave to try." She told me, and I smiled.

"Bravery is always rewarded." She said right before she kissed my lips softly.

It was so quick that by the time my eyes fell closed, she was already starting to pull away. Instantly, my lips chased hers before she could get too far. I knew I'd surprised her. Hell, I'd surprised myself by slightly licking my tongue against her lips. I knew it was a bold and risky move, but I wasn't sure I'd ever have another chance with a girl like Octavia.

My true reward, was when her lips opened and I felt her tongue against mine, as she responded to my kiss. Had it not been so quiet, I wouldn't have heard it, but she let out an ever so soft moan against my lips. When she pulled away, I opened my eyes to finder her looking almost as astonished as I felt.

"Was that too brave?" I asked shyly, but she just smiled and shook her head before whispering goodnight, and heading to bed.

My eyes suddenly found Monty sitting across the room, staring at me with his eyes wide. Slowly, he held up his thumb with a broad smile. I felt so … I didn't even know what. It was like a surge of adrenalin and I just knew needed to get up and walk for a bit. I wished Monty a goodnight and went to sit by the fire at the center of camp for a while.

"Hey Jasper, aren't you sleepy?" Clarke asked as she wandered by.

"Maybe I will be in a while." I told her.

"What's the smile for?" She asked me, and I chuckled.

"Octavia." I said simply.

"You like her and it isn't just a crush either." She stated the obvious. "Do you think she likes you the same way?" She asked and I smiled.

"I don't know... we kissed tonight." I admitted and her eyes widened before she let out a laugh.

"Good luck with Bellamy." She told me and then I felt my own eyes bug out, not having thought about him or his reaction yet.

"Clarke? I never got to thank you for saving my life." I told her.

"And you don't have to, Jasper. Anyone would have done the same." She told me, coming to sit my me.

"Of course, I do. And no, they wouldn't." I confirmed.

"And not just because they don't know how. I know that you assembled the group to go back out there to find me. Then, you went back out to search for the seaweed I needed. You risked your own life to save mine, while the majority of them wanted me dead because of the way I was screaming. I owe you my life, Clarke. Please accept my gratitude." I told her and she reluctantly nodded.

We sat for a while after that. She didn't seem ready to sleep after everything that she'd been through in such a small amount of time, and I couldn't blame her. I asked her about her life on the Ark, and she told me all about growing up with Wells as her only friend. In turn, I told her all about all the trouble Monty and I always managed to get out of... until we didn't.

We must have been out there for hours when there was a loud popping sound in the sky. It looked almost like a shooting star, but it was falling to Earth instead of shooting across the sky.

"Supplies from the Ark?" I asked curiously and she looked hopeful that I might be right.

"You feeling up for a little jog?" She asked and I wanted to say yes, but my chest truly wasn't.

She saw the truth in my eyes because she nodded sympathetically at me and told me not to worry. She went to get her jacket, probably intending to go alone. Like I'd let that happen. When she went into her tent, I went to get Bellamy. He'd be the best one to help keep her safe, I was sure of it.

He was pissed that I woke him, but when I told him the reason, he put his shoes on at lightning speed. It was nearly dawn when he came out of his tent. Clarke saw us and frowned when she realized I'd woken Bellamy.

"Going somewhere without me, Princess?" He asked her and if I didn't think they hated each other, I would think there was something between them.

"Not anymore." She rolled her eyes at him. "You need the rest, Bell." She reminded him as he got a drink of water and splashed his face.

"Uh-huh. And how many hours of sleep did you get?" He asked her with a smirk because it was obvious that she hadn't slept.

"She hasn't. Not one bit." I told him, ignoring the look of betrayal she shot me.

"That's what I thought." He laughed.

"Thanks Jasper." Clarke said like they were curse words.

"You're entirely welcome." I laughed.

"Well, I didn't lose sleep because I was up kissing people." She added with a pointed look and I felt like I might faint.

"Oh, and who has Jasper been kissing?" Bellamy asked with a laugh, sliding his pack on his shoulders and going to fill his water canteen.

"That's not important. Can we get a move on, or what?" Clarke laughed, taking the heat off me and I shot her an evil eye, then mouthed thank you for not outing me to Bellamy.

"Whatever the princess says." Bellamy responded.

"Where is everyone going so early?" Finn asked, coming out of his tent.

Clarke told him what we saw and said that she and Bellamy were going to find it. Finn decided to join them, and I was sure that neither Bellamy or Clarke were happy about that. Regardless, the trio left camp together as the sun was rising, but I went to get some rest. Craziness was never too far away these days, and I was sure I'd need to be rested for whatever tomorrow brought.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading. I hope the edits weren't too much of an inconvenience.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any part of The 100. Any of the direct quotes from the show, belong to The 100 writers, so they deserve all that credit. Only the twists and turns are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BLUE EYED SISTERS, Ch. 5**

 **Day 6. Oct 15**

 **(Raven POV)**

I felt warm and my eyes started to flutter open. I shut them quickly when I realized how bright it was, then opened them slowly to adjust. The first thing I saw was the dashboard lit up with all kinds of errors. But then, my eyes looked beyond that. Outside of the glass, Earth's landscape was so bright and rich with just about every color I could never have imagined. I removed my helmet and the air in the pod smelled of mechanical burn slightly, which was a familiar scent.

I opened the pod door, and I got my first real scent of Earth's oxygen. It was entirely pure and fragrant with the smells that I didn't yet know how to identify. I bent to feel the grass between my fingers and laughed at the texture. Everything was more amazing than I'd given any thought it could be.

"It shouldn't be much further." I head a female voice call out from the trees.

"That's what you said about an hour ago, Princess." I male voice countered.

"Hey! I'm over here." I yelled, knowing I was what they were looking for.

Within seconds, a blond girl and a tall guy came through the tree line. Their eyes widened when they saw me, and I laughed. "Not what you were expecting?" I asked.

"Oh my God, who are you? Did you bring any supplies with you?" The girl asked walking towards me.

I was about to answer her when I caught sight of someone else coming through the tree line behind them. I was running before I was even aware of it.

"Finn!" I yelled happily and launched myself into his familiar arms.

"Raven?" What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" He asked, clearly shocked and I laughed.

I just kissed him with everything I had in me. I missed him so much. He couldn't imagine the fear I felt thinking he might have died. As I kissed him, I realized something was off, however. I pulled back once I realized he was standing stiffly, instead of kissing me back. I was about to ask why, but the other guy spoke.

"Someone you know?" The guy asked, so I turned to see him and the girl looking at me with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I haven't seen my boyfriend since last visitation." I told them, suddenly feeling shy over attacking Finn without even introducing myself. "Hi, guys."

"Finn's girlfriend, I take it." The girl said with a smile, albeit a weird tone.

"Clarke, this is Raven." Finn told them and I smiled.

"Wait, you're Clarke? Your mom sent me here to find you." I told her and saw when different emotions fell over her face.

"My mom?" She asked like I might be wrong.

"Yea, Abby. You're so damned lucky to have a mom like her." I smiled at her and walked towards the pod. "She's going to be so happy to hear you're alive after all." I added.

Once I rounded the pod and went to the comms board, I realized that was one of the errors blinking at me. "No!" I mumbled whole pulling the dash cover right off, "No!"

"What is it?" The tall guy asked me.

"Dammit all!" I yelled in frustration when I noticed that the wires were fried. "This old, busted up tin can from hell!" I yelled, then turned to face Finn and the others.

"It's damaged and I can't repair it the way it is. I don't even have any tools." I told them, pissed that everything had been rushed before I left.

"Well, we've been down here without comms for this long." The tall guy said, so I really looked him over and noticed how familiar he was.

"You're that guy... Blake!" I said when the name came to me, and I saw his eyes widen as he took a step back.

"What guy?" Finn asked, while Clarke looked at the guy curiously.

"He shot Chancellor Jaha." I told them and Clarke gasped.

"Looks like you're just a murderer after all." Finn accused with a certain amount of glee in his tone, although I couldn't imagine why.

"That's why you didn't want the Ark to come down, and why you fought me so hard on everything. You knew they wouldn't pardon the Chancellor's murder." Clarke said as if she'd just put a major puzzle piece together.

"I did what I had to do... for Octavia." He told her, like she'd understand whatever that meant.

"You're the most wanted man on the Ark. Clarke is right, I doubt Jaha will show you any mercy." I told them.

"Jaha?" Clarke asked at the same time as Bellamy.

"You're a lousy shot." I told him.

"He's alive?" Clarke asked and I nodded, which they both looked relieved to hear.

"Kane almost floated Abby for saving his life, but yeah." I added with a roll of my eyes.

"But he still shot him. And for what... just to get on the ship? That's no reason for attempted murder." Finn accused and the other two looked like they wanted to smack Finn.

I wasn't sure what had transpired on the ground between all these people, but I needed to find a way to communicate with the Ark. I told them so, and Clarke asked why that was so urgent.

"The oxygen levels are depleting faster than anyone could have anticipated. Abby planned to come down with me in two days, but when the council decided to speed up the culling, our timetable changed. She held them off while I escaped alone." I explained, but quickly realized they had no idea what I was talking about, so I explained everything.

"Let me get this straight. They don't believe we're still alive, except for my mother who's holding on to that hope. Therefore, the council has voted to move forward with a culling of over 300 people to buy themselves more time to try fixing the oxygen scrubbers... and we have no way to communicate with them to let them know we're alive?" Clarke asked and I nodded.

"We can't communicate with them, but can we send them a message somehow? Is there anything we can do here that would be visible to them up there?" Bellamy asked and I started to think.

"What are the chances that they'll be looking in our exact direction, even if we could think of something?" Clarke asked but I let out a sigh.

"Your mother has done nothing but stare at this very piece of Earth since your wrist band ended transmission. If anyone is going to see anything, it will be her. She's amazing Clarke. If I was a jealous person, I'd envy you for having a mother like her." I said honestly but she only smiled sadly at me, which made me look at her curiously.

"You don't understand, Ray." Finn said and I admitted that I didn't. "Clarke doesn't see her mother the same way you do." Finn told me and I looked at them like they were crazy.

"Well, I'd have to be dumb, deaf, and blind to miss the way Abby loves Clarke... and I'm none of those. Whatever happened between you two, don't doubt her. I know a thing or two about less than stellar parents. Abby's love for you is as obvious as rockets exploding in anyone's eyes." I said to her and then an idea struck.

"That's it! I really am a genius!" I exclaimed loudly and pulled Finn towards the rear of the pod.

It took the three of us a long while to pack everything from the pod that I would need for my plan to work. We headed to their camp, which took another couple of hours. On the way there, they filled me in on the matter of the grounders and what they'd managed to survive already. I was amazed by everything they'd put together, once we reached their camp.

Finn introduced me to a few people and I felt a bit awkward. I never felt like an outsider in Finn's life before and up until that moment, I'd always known everything about him. I chalked it up to having been separated for as long as we were, so I put that feeling aside.

I was introduced to a boy named Monty, who was excited to learn that I was a trained engineer and mechanic. That's when I remembered that he'd been recruited by Sinclair a while before he got put in the Sky Box. I started chatting with him about my plans and he told me all about trying to use the wristbands to communicate with the Ark. Soon enough, we started helping each other.

When the sun finally set, everything was ready to go. I looked to Finn but saw him looking at Clarke and tried not to let it bother me. I rationalized that he might be worried over whether or not Abby would be watching. I called the countdown, then Monty and I launched the flare missiles we built. They flew magnificently high, and burned brightly in the night sky for over ten minutes.

All we could do now was wait and hope that the Ark saw them and cancel culling. If I was right about Abby, and I knew I had to be, then everything should be okay. With the flares done, Monty and I got started on working with the wristbands. I was hopeful that between the two of us, we could figure something out.

(Bellamy POV)

The Flares had just gone out and I looked down to see that Clarke had remained at my side through whole while. Having her there had distracted me from the flares a few times, but I couldn't help myself. Things had definitely changed between us, regardless of how many times I tried to ignore thinking about it. My eyes always found her and when they didn't, they looked for her.

As everyone began walking away from where we launched the flare missiles, I found myself wondering why she hadn't yet walked away too. I knew she had to be extremely tired, not having slept in so many hours.

"Do people from Alpa station normally require less sleep, or is it a Clarke thing?" I asked her, not really wanting her to leave, but also knowing it was in her best interest.

"For me, it seems to be an Earth thing." She replied with a tired smile. "There just always seems to be something going on." She told me and I nodded in complete understanding.

"Clarke, Bellamy!" We heard Jasper calling as he made his way to us. "Please tell me you've seen Octavia. I've been looking for her but she's not anywhere." He told us and my muscles all clenched.

"What do you mean?" I asked at the same time that Clarke said, "She was with you last I saw her."

"Yes, she was. But that was a short while ago. We were chatting about wanting to do something nice for Clarke. She wanted to thank you for helping save us both. She mentioned something about glowing butterflies and I told her I would go with her after the Flares. We were together when the missiles were launched, but you know the tea I've been drinking makes me need the restroom pretty often. She was gone when I came back, and I can't find her." He explained and I was already moving.

Clarke caught up with me quickly enough, and told me she remembered where the glowing butterflies were and offered to lead me there. I stopped right away and turned to face her.

"Clarke, I need you to stay here and get some sleep. I'm sure you're about to argue, but don't. Please listen to me this once. I'm going out there to find Octavia. My sister, my responsibility. I'm hoping with everything in me, that she's alright. But if she isn't..." I stopped and took a breath.

"She'll be fine, Bell." Clarke tried to sooth me, placing her hand on my arm and rubbing gently.

I had to admit that I liked her calling me that. But, I couldn't focus on that for too long. I was more worried about Octavia than I wanted to show.

"Clarke, if she's hurt, I'm going to need you to be rested and ready to help me." I said and realized it came out as a plea while I held her hand in mine.

"Okay, I promise to be ready for anything but I'm sure you're right. She's probably perfectly fine. If anything, I'll probably need to keep you from killing her for scaring us when you both get back." She smiled and I appreciated her use of the word 'us'.

"Finn!" She called and I realized he was hovering somewhere behind me. "We need for you to please help find Octavia? We think she was headed towards the glowing butterflies. Bell, he's a great tracker."

I was about to object, but Finn agreed as Clarke assured me he would be useful. Honestly, as much as I didn't care for the guy, and disliked how he'd been trying to get with Clarke despite having a girlfriend, I couldn't refuse help where Octavia was concerned.

"I'm coming too." Jasper declared and I nodded, grateful that he would be a buffer between Finn and myself.

"Hey Bellamy, I'm off wall duty so I can come with. Octavia has been nothing but kind to me since we landed, and I'd like to help." Miller offered and I nodded gratefully.

"Please rest." I asked Clarke one last time and she smiled at me confidently.

"You have my word. Go bring her back." She told me and then the four of us left.

It took us nearly a half hour to get to the butterfly area, but Octavia wasn't there. I started to fear that she'd been taken by grounders, or worse. We decided to spread out a bit and try to catch her trail without wandering too far from each other. We retraced our steps from as close to camp as possible, then searched the surrounding area for hours, but we found nothing. I was beginning to think we should head back to camp in case she'd already returned, but then Miller called out my name.

"Over here." Miller urged us, so I ran to where he stood.

"This is a pretty steep slope, but I think I see something down there." He said as he flashed his light towards a rock far below.

I couldn't make out what it was because of the dark and the distance, but Finn pointed out the slide marks just below our feet. I asked Miller to tie a rope against the tree, so I could get down there to check things out. Out of nowhere, Jasper slid himself down the steep slope, not seeming to care to wait for the rope.

"Bellamy, there's blood on the rock and her water container is also down here." Jasper called frantically.

I asked Miller to finish tying the rope, knowing we'd needed it to get back up. Then, I slid down the same way Jasper had. He was right, of course. It was blood and her canteen. Fear unlike I'd known before, settled in my gut. Octavia was hurt and most definitely missing. Moments later, Finn slid down to meet us and started looking around us in all directions.

"There!" He called, just as Miller made his way down to us.

"Those foot prints coming from that direction, are the same size as these, but seem to have been made by lighter steps." Finn told us, pointing from one direction to another. "These prints are deeper, heavier, and lead the other way. My guess is because whoever made them, was carrying Octavia." He explained.

Without needing another word, I set off trying to follow the prints as best I could. It became clear that Clarke was right about the spacewalker. He was a better tracker than me, so he led the way. After about twenty minutes, we came across some trees with bones hanging from them and markings in a different language. I couldn't make out the language, but the intention was easy to understand... 'keep out'.

"Looks like we're in their territory now." Jasper said, but kept walking bravely.

About fifty feet away, we saw a tall figure emerge from underground. We stood still as it walked away, before moving towards the spot it had come up from. Finn located a vine that turned out to be a makeshift handle. He pulled it up to reveal and entrance to underground cave of sorts. I couldn't be sure, but I believed this had to be where Octavia was.

We entered the cave and discovered that it was much bigger than the entrance suggested. There were tunnels that led to different areas underground. We found Octavia huddled on the ground of the second tunnel we searched. Jasper reached her side at the same time as me, but Octavia swung her arm around wildly, with a rock in hand. I caught her hand before it made contact, and I noticed there was blood on her forehead.

"Bellamy!" She gasped when she realized it was me. "I thought you were the grounder."

"Did they hurt you?" Jasper asked as I worked to untie her ankle, but she gasped when I touched her.

"No, he didn't hurt me. I slipped down a slope and twisted it my ankle. It hurts, but I don't think it's broken. My head hurts too. I must have hit it when I fell. Next thing I know, I woke up here with a grounder staring at me." She told us and I continued to remove the rope from her ankle as fast as I could while being gentle.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Jasper asked her.

"No, I don't think he understood me. I tried talking to him and asked him to let me go. I got nothing back from him, at all." She told us.

"Well, I say we get out of here before he gets back." I told her, helping her stand so she could lean on me for support.

"Too late." Miller said from the entrance and we all turned to see the huge grounder at the entrance of the tunnel we were in.

The grounder seemed stunned to see us all in his place, so he pulled out a knife. I stood in front of Octavia in case he attacked us. The grounder took in our positions as four against one, and seemed to be weighing his options. Suddenly, Finn launched himself at the grounder but the grounder easily tossed him into Jasper.

"Stop, please stop!" Octavia yelled, coming out from behind me, trying to reason with the grounder.

For a moment, it seemed to be working as his eyes followed her every move. She approached him with caution, but braver than I had ever given her credit for.

"Octavia, no." I tried to stop her at the same time that Jasper tried to pull her back towards himself.

"I fell and got hurt. You helped me. That's my brother..." she pointed at me. "And these are my friends. We just want to leave. Please, let us go." She tried to reason with him.

We had no idea if it was working, because Finn tried to attack the grounder again. Everything happened so fast at that moment. The grounder tried to defend himself from Finn, but somehow Octavia was the one that got stabbed in her abdomen. Then, Miller knocked the grounder unconscious and I was left staring in shock as Octavia and the grounder's bodies went down.

"We have to get her back to Clarke. Now!" I yelled, pushing Finn out of my way as I knelt to pick Octavia up.

I was mindful not to touch the knife protruding from her stomach, hoping to avoid making anything worse. If Clarke had listened to me, then she'd have gotten several hours of sleep while we were gone. She'd saved Jasper from far worse, so I could only hope that she could save Octavia too. I couldn't lose Octavia, I just couldn't.

"What about him?" Jasper asked, pointing to the grounder on the floor.

"Grab him too. We might get some information from him." I said and we left the cave, trying to get back to our camp unseen and unheard by anyone else.

It took us nearly an hour to get to camp and I lay Octavia on the table Clarke had used for Jasper. Not five seconds later, Clarke ran in with Jasper at her side. Behind them, Finn and Miller carried the grounder into the drop ship. I pointed to the upper level and watched them sigh tiredly. Never the less, they hoisted the grounder up there as Clarke began cleaning Octavia's wound area surrounding the knife.

"What happened to her?" Monty asked groggily, making realize he'd been asleep in the far corner of the dropship with Raven a couple of feet away.

"Grounder stabbed her." Jasper answered, since I seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Bell, this is deeper than anything I've worked on before. But besides that, I don't know the shape of the blade, or if it hit anything important. I'm afraid to I might cause more damage by removing it prematurely. But, I don't have any equipment that can tell me the answer to those things." She told me worriedly, and I stared at her dumbly.

"What are you saying?" I asked dryly.

"I'm saying that I need my mom. I will do everything. Do you hear me? I'll do everything I can, but I need her help. Monty, Raven... please." She told me, taking hold of my hand before turning to them.

"If they can't get my mom on comms by morning, then I'll do the best that I can." She told me and I squeezed her hand as I nodded in understanding.

Monty and Raven got back to work and I just stared, not believing this could be happening. Clarke instructed Jasper to boil water for the seaweed tea, and he ran to do it. She continued to keep Octavia's wound clean and checked her pulse and temperature ever so often. I watched the scene before me, unable to utter a single word. Eventually, everything grew blurry and started to get dark as I fell asleep.

(Lincoln POV)

I felt a nagging pain in the back of my head as my eyes blinked open, and I groaned. The first thing I realized, was that I wasn't in my cave, so I scrambled to stand. The next thing I noticed, was that my arms and feet were tied to ropes on either wall of the room I was in. I tried to pull at them as strongly as I could, but it was no use.

"Yo, Finn! Get Bellamy. He's awake." A boy sitting in the corner yelled to another.

I watched the one that kept trying to fight me, Finn, as he went down a ladder. That meant I was inside an upper level within their ship. I stared at the one that remained in the room with me, unsure of his intentions. I knew my only defense at the moment, was to pretend I couldn't understand them. I would do that until I knew if I could trust them or not.

Sounds came from the ladder, so I looked to see that it was the brother of Octavia, the girl I found and tried to help. From my observations of these sky people, he was one of their leaders, so I donned my best warrior attitude. I would not be intimidated by him, or any of these children.

"How many of you are there?" The leader asked me, but I remined silent, so he sighed.

"Why would your people throw a stake at one of ours? And why would you leave him tied to a tree surrounded by hidden spike pits?" He asked angrily.

While keeping my face devoid of any emotion, I lamented what had happened to the other boy. Thinking of him, reminded me of the other leader. I learned she was the healer among them.

I had watched the sky people since their arrival, and I'd learned that she might be the only hope for my people. She saved the other boy well enough, once she realized which medicinal water plant she'd need. Still, his recovery had been much faster than I expected, so she'd had to do more than just the plant.

"Can you understand anything I'm saying?" He asked me again, but a sudden eruption of noise came from the lower level that made him turn to leave.

"Yes." I told him and he looked shocked at my admission. "I wasn't behind the attack on the first boy, but I felt sorry for it happening. My people did it to avoid him getting to the mountain. It's their ultimate secure location. I was the one that put the medical poultice on his wound. But my people wanted to test the dedication among your people. That's why they strung him up." I admitted, braking my orders and my plan of pretending I didn't speak English.

"That's insane. They couldn't have just asked?" Bellamy responded and I agreed.

"It's our people's way. Action first, questions later. But I'm not of the same mindset. I watched your group and I learned that you have capabilities that our people don't. Our people have knowledge that your group will need to survive here. We can help each other." I told him, hoping he'd see it my way.

He didn't seem entirely convinced, but I could tell that I had his attention.

"I'm sorry about the girl – your sister, Octavia. I never intended to hurt her. I found her bleeding on the ground and I took her to my cave to treat her, before anyone else found her. You all surprised me and then your guy attacked me. I defended myself but before I could tell you my intensions, he came at me again. I hope your sister will be okay, and I'm happy to retrieve some herbs that are sure to help." I told him and saw comprehension dawn on his features.

"I have no ill-will towards any of your people. I only hope we can reach an accord and work together in the future." I said and he sighed.

"Cut him loose." He told the other one and I was grateful. "What's your name?" He asked me.

"I'm Lincoln." I told him holding out my arm like I remember learning was the ways of the old world.

"I'm Bellamy... that's Miller. Don't make me regret this." He said, shaking my hand. Do you think you can help Clarke with my sister?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'll do whatever I can." I promised and he led the way to the lower level.

* * *

 **A/N: I always wondered: What if they'd started to open up to one another sooner, what if they'd learned to trust each other sooner? This story allows me to explore how different things might have gone for my favorite duo. And the same thing applies between Lincoln and The 100**

 **Bellarke is Life - To me, this is irrefutable. LOL**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any part of The 100. Any of the direct quotes from the show, belong to The 100 writers, so they deserve all that credit. Only the twists and turns are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BLUE EYED SISTERS – Ch. 6**

 **Day 7. Oct 16**

 **(Raven POV)**

"That's it, Monty!" I yelled happily. "We've got comms!" Monty and I yelled to the group when we finally heard the static.

It had been several hours after Octavia had been brought in, and I noticed it was dawn.

"Are you serious?" Clarke asked with renewed hope and I nodded.

"Ark Station. This is Raven Reyes. Come in, Ark Station." I called into the mic Monty helped me build, but only got static in return.

"Ark Station, do you read? This is Raven Reyes. I'm transmitting from the ground. Can anyone hear me?" I asked desperately, and again we got nothing but static.

Bellamy returned from the upper level, just as there was a loud sound from outside that seemed to make the drop ship walls shake. I noticed a tall and intimidating man coming down after him. I couldn't focus on them because within moments, the tent flaps by the door started to blow in with heavy wind. All the kids began running inside to get away from the rain that started falling heavily.

I ignored the commotion and continued calling the Ark. I was sure Monty and I had done everything right. We were so confident in our mic and speaker, that we'd even started building a monitor screen so we could see who we were communicating with soon.

"Please come in, Ark Station. I'm on the ground with the 100. We need you." I said again, starting to lose hope as I watched Clarke worrying over Octavia's wound.

"This is a restricted channel. Who is this? Identify yourself." Sinclair broke through, and I'd know it anywhere so I felt all my hopes restored.

"It's Raven from Mecha Station. I'm transmitting from the ground!" I said excitedly as everyone clamored around me. "The 100 are alive. Please, you need to get Dr. Abby Griffin right away." I told him.

"Copy that! Hang on Raven, we're trying to boost your signal." He responded and I smiled brightly at Clarke and the others, as they started hooting and cheering.

"Raven, are you there?" I head Abby ask and Clarke's eyes fell closed before she reached to speak into the mic.

"Mom?" She asked almost unbelieving.

"Clarke!" Abby gasped, almost brokenly.

I watched Clarke's demeaner go from almost thinking she was blissfully dreaming, and then to I watched her expression harden.

"Yes, it's me. I need your help. One of our people was stabbed by a grounder." She stated, getting right to business.

"Clarke, this is the chancellor. Are you saying there are survivors on the ground?" Jaha asked.

"Yes. The Earth is survivable. We're not alone." She responded, looked at Bellamy apologetically and he seemed resigned to her relaying that information.

"Mom, Octavia is dying. The knife is still in her upper abdomen." Clarke stated, trying to get back to the most urgent reason for the transmission.

"Octavia Blake?" Abby gasped the question, but was eclipsed by the Chancellor.

"Clarke, is my son with you?" Jaha asked, which made everyone look at each other with trepidation.

"I'm so sorry. Wells was... Wells is dead." Clarke replied with a shaky voice and watery eyes.

After several moments, Abby came back on the line. There was increasing static, so I tried checking the wiring but everything was perfectly fine.

"It's got to be the weather." Monty commented and I nodded, finding no other explanation.

"Clarke, we need to hurry. Satellite shows the storm is going to get much worse for you guys down there." Abby announced just as Clarke asked Monty to bring her the moonshine.

It took some time, but with Abby's help, Clarke was able to pull the blade out. Unfortunately, Octavia bled a lot more than Clarke was prepared for. She told Abby that she sewed the wound, but Octavia still looked very pale.

"Mom, Octavia lost more blood than I'd like. She's cooler to the touch than she should be. If we were on the Ark, I believe we would consider a transfusion." She stated, not really phrasing it as a question.

"Clarke … her … same blood type." Came Abby's broken response, but Clarke seemed to get what Abby was trying to tell her.

"Bellamy, you probably have the same blood type, right?" She turned to Bellamy, who's eyes widened in fear that I didn't understand until he spoke.

"No, Clarke. She and I have different blood types. I have my mom's but Octavia's was different. We only know because of a blood test done after she was imprisoned to the sky box." He told her. "I remember they told me we'd been lucky that she never got sick because her blood was extremely rare." Bellamy added.

"Shit! I know from experience how that can be." Clarke exclaimed with actual fear in her eyes as she looked at Bellamy. "Mom, I need you to check the data base for any of the 100 that might have Octavia Blake's blood type? Please hurry." Clarke begged taking hold of Bellamy's arm.

"Don't have to check, Clarke. You ... use yours. You … have ... same bl – type." Abby was coming in and out.

"Octavia and I have the same blood type? But, you told me Dad and I were the rarest on the Ark." Clarke tried to understand.

"I wanted … tell you... found out. But … wasn't time. Clarke, you ... Octavia … same blood … sisters." Abby announced through a very broken signal, but there was no misunderstanding what Abby told Clarke.

"What?" Clarke in complete shock while Bellamy looked even more lost.

"Did … hear me?" Abby asked. "You are sisters ... Jake Octavia's father ... You both … same blood type." Abby yelled like she thought that would help the message get through better.

"I can't be hearing this correctly, can I?" Clarke asked, looking around the room to everyone's shocked faces but unable to believe what Abby was telling her.

"Mom, the signal is really bad. It sounds like you're telling me that dad was Octavia's father and that she and I are sisters with the same rare blood type. That can't be true, is it?" Clarke got as close to the mic as possible.

"Yes... all true." Abbe declared with finality, right before the signal dropped for good.

For several seconds, only the sounds of the storm winds, heavy rain, and thundering increased.

 **(Bellamy POV)**

Clarke and Octavia are sisters. Abby Griffin confirmed it. At Abby's words, I had a vague memory of a man I met as a kid. He let me help him with the air vents. Griffin, I remembered. That was Clarke's father. He was a good man and kind to me and my mom. He even gave us food tokens, I recalled. He was Octavia's father. Clarke and Octavia have the same blood type because they are sisters. My mind came back to that as I stared into Clarke's wide and shocked eyes.

Before I or anyone said a word, Clarke jumped into action. I watched her prepare a small basin that she washed out with moonshine. She fastened a needle to a thin tube, both which she recovered from the med kit on Raven's ship. Next, she poured some moonshine onto her hands and then on her arm, near the inner part of her elbow.

With only a look in my direction but no words spoken, she stuck the needed into her arm and pumped the end of the tube. I could do nothing but watch as her blood flowed through the tube and into the basin. Still, there were no sounds, except for the storm outside. I didn't even think I was breathing the whole time she was doing that. When I noticed Clarke's eyes begin to droop, I yelled.

"Stop, Clarke!" My words startled her awake again and she removed the needle from her arm.

She clumsily scrambled towards Octavia. Clarke and poured some moonshine on O's arm, then on the needle before sticking it in Octavia's arm. I watched as Clarke slowly pumped the end of the tube again. The blood went from the basin, through the tube again, and into my sister's arm. The whole thing was like a magic trick that I never imagined I'd ever see. I didn't have to look any anyone's faces to know that they remained quiet because their thoughts were probably along the same lines as mine.

"That should be enough." Clarke smiled at me once the blood basin was empty, but the coloring in her face was off.

I only she realized she was about to faint after it was too late for me to catch her. Luckily, Jasper managed to prevent Clarke from hitting the floor. We lay her on a cot beside Octavia, and I sat between them.

No one spoke for a long time after that. Eventually, almost everyone found a corner to relax in and ride out the rest of the storm. They kept their conversations light enough, that I almost fell asleep myself.

Several hours later, I could tell the worst of the storm had passed. I was still feeling drowsy, but I'd forced myself to stay awake in case something happened with Octavia or Clarke.

"Bellamy, I've never seen anything like that." Lincoln spoke, surprising me because I'd forgotten all about him.

"Neither have I." I admitted, then looked over Clarke's sleeping form.

"You care for her." Lincoln commented and I looked towards him because I wasn't sure who he was referring to. "Your sister, obviously. But you care for Clarke, as well." He added and I nodded with a sigh.

"For what it's worth, I believe she feels the same way about you. Like I told you before, I've watched your group for some time. She looks to you a lot, and she looks for you if you're not within view. Tonight, when everything she thought she knew was proven wrong, it was you she sought." He told me and I saw myself reflected in his words.

"I do that too... look to her. I look for her too." I told him and saw him nod, like he'd already noticed. "But tonight, I think she was just her making sure I wouldn't freak out with the new information." I added.

"Maybe, but it looked more like she needed to gather her strength to do what she needed to. Sometimes, looking at loved one can strengthen one's resolve to do things that are difficult or scary. That's what it looked like to me. I believe Clarke would have done anything to save Octavia, even if they weren't sisters... and she would have done that for you." He said resolutely, forcing me to accept the truth in his words.

"He's right, you know." Clarke said, surprising me.

"Clarke, how are you feeling? You've been out for hours. You scared me half to death." I told her, helping her to sit up.

I didn't know which part of Lincoln's statement she was agreeing with. I wondered if it was regarding her feelings towards me, or about saving Octavia's life for me. But I couldn't dwell because I just needed to know she was okay.

"I'm fine, feeling a bit tired, but that's to be expected after blood loss. Has Octavia woken up, yet?" She asked, reaching for O's arm to check her pulse.

"No." I said. "Our' sister hasn't woken up yet." I added and noticed my tone came out harsher than I intended and saw the hurt in her eyes. "Sorry." I whispered and looked away.

"Don't do that." She said, taking my hand in hers but I still couldn't look at her. "Do you think this is any easier for me?" She asked and I could hear that she was on the verge of tears, so I turned to her.

"My dad and I told each other everything. I was always closer to him than mom. I thought I knew everything about him before he died. Now, I find that he cheated on my mom and fathered another daughter. I just …." Clarke stopped, seemingly unable to continue or not knowing what to say.

"Of course, it's not easy for you either. I'm sorry I snapped. I just don't know how... I'm trying to get a handle on it." I admitted and she scooted closer to me, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Maybe we'll have better luck figuring it out together." She told me, mirroring words I'd spoken to her before and I nodded in agreement.

"And who might you be?" Clarke asked Lincoln after several moments.

"I'm Lincoln. I found Octavia after she fell and got hurt. I took her to my cave to heal her wound before any of my people found her. I intended to bring her back, but Bellamy and his guys surprised me. One thing led to another, and Octavia was stabbed with my knife." Lincoln glossed over the events of last night to Clarke and I watched her eyes take it all in.

"So, I'm not crazy... You're a grounder?" Clarke asked him and he smiled at her.

"Grounder. Yes, I believe that is what your group call my people." He smiled at her. "I am Lincoln Kom Trikru. Trikru is the formal name of our people. You are Clarke and Bellamy Kom Skaikru. That is how my people refer to yours because you fell from the sky." He told us and we shared a chuckle at that.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked as she woke up in her corner by Monty.

Once Raven woke up, Monty and Jasper did as well. Jasper got up quickly, to look over Octavia. He looked to Clarke with worry marring his features. She shook her head but smiled reassuringly. Once they noticed Lincoln's presence, they all turned to Clarke and I hesitantly.

"Guys, this is Lincoln... of the tree crew." I told them and Lincoln chuckled at my pronunciation.

"He's the grounder that stabbed Octavia." Finn said angrily from his corner, where I hadn't even noticed him.

"Accidentally... and only after you attacked him unprovoked." I responded standing up to him, feeling pretty angry myself. "Lincoln found Octavia after she fell. He was trying to heal her. He would have told us that if you hadn't attacked him the way you did." I spoke letting my voice reflect the anger I felt towards him, which I'd pushed aside all night.

"Finn?" Clarke asked, surprised by my words.

"These grounders are capable of heinous things. Or did you all forget what they did to Jasper?" Finn deflected and turned to Jasper.

"Well, _I_ haven't forgotten. But I also know that Octavia tried to reason with Lincoln in that cave. She wouldn't have done that if he'd hurt her. In fact, she told us he hadn't hurt her before you went at him." Jasper spoke, taking Octavia's hand in his. "If you hadn't attacked him, Octavia wouldn't have gotten hurt." He added and I nodded.

"Finn, that's not the person you are. Why would you do that?" Raven asked, not understanding her boyfriend's actions.

"Clarke, it wasn't like that." Finn turned to Clarke, ignoring Raven's question.

"Clarke didn't ask the question, Finn. I did, so explain it to me." Raven demanded, pulling his arm so he'd face her instead of Clarke.

"It was made clear from day one, that these people only respond to force and violence. You have to understand, Clarke. You were there when they attacked Jasper." He said to Clarke, yet again ignoring Raven.

Raven's eyes darkened momentarily before she stepped away from Finn. She looked around the room, and walked towards the drop ship doors. The rain had become a light sprinkle, so she just walked outside and many others filed out with her. I looked back to Finn and saw that he was still staring at Clarke with an imploring look on his face. He hadn't even noticed Raven leaving.

"What's a girl gotta do to get something to eat or drink around here?" Came Octavia's question, making us all turn to where she lay on the bed.

"Octavia, thank God!" Jasper yelled, echoing my thoughts.

One look at Clarke, and I noticed she was smiling with her eyes closed. When her watery eyes found mine, they communicated to me that Octavia would be okay and I felt relief flood my body.

"You're going to be okay, O." I told her reassuringly.

"Glad to hear it. Right now, I feel like I've been hit by a meteor." She responded, lightly holding her hand to where she'd been stabbed. "Clarke's handy work?" She asked with a small smile, referring to her wound and looking for Clarke.

"Yep. I'm sorry if it hurts. We don't have anything for the pain." Clarke lamented with teary eyes that Octavia couldn't understand yet.

"Thanks for helping me again. You saved me. You don't have to be sorry that it hurts and it's certainly no reason to cry." Octavia told Clarke, taking hold of her hand, which only made Clarke cry harder.

"I have something that can help with the pain." Lincoln told us and Octavia took sight of him.

"You do speak English!" She accused. "Why didn't you just admit it?" She asked him with a smile.

"I wasn't sure I could trust you or your people yet. Besides, all of Trikru was ordered not to avoid communication with your group. I'm breaking that order by being here and speaking to you all. But, as I told your brother earlier, I believe our people can work together and help each other." Lincoln answered her and she accepted his explanation. "I'm gonna get the Jobi for her pain and I will return." Lincoln added, and I had no idea what a Jobi was but I supposed I would find out later.

"Hey guys, can you all give us a moment with Octavia alone? Please?" I asked the remaining stragglers who, no doubt, wanted to find out the conclusion to what they found out the previous night.

Once they filed out, I caught Clarke's worried look. She had finally stopped crying but looked about ready to start up again. I could tell she was anxious about how Octavia would react to the news, and probably to her. I wanted to reassure her, but I couldn't predict Octavia on this.

Octavia and I grew up never knowing who either of our fathers were, because Mom never entertained that topic with us. I might never find out who my father was, but O was about to find out Jake Griffin was her father. She was about to find out that if things had played out differently, she could have been the princess on the Ark, instead of living under the floors her whole life. I had no idea how she'd take to finding out that Clarke was her sister either. I didn't even know where to start.

"Raven managed to contact the Ark last night." Clarke told O and I saw my sister's smile. "It was a good thing she did, because I needed my mom's help to save you."

"Oh Clarke. I mean, I'm glad she helped you save me or whatever. But, I know how you feel about what she did to your dad." Octavia responded and Clarke sobbed.

"Our dad." Clarke told her between sobs then turned to me for help.

"What?" Octavia asked confused, taking Clarke's hand again.

"O, last night we learned some stuff and I'm going to need to listen." I said and she nodded. "Once Clarke got the knife out, you started bleeding a lot. Too much." I told her, shaking my head of the memory before I continued.

"Clarke and Abby agreed that you needed a blood transfusion. When I explained that you and I have different blood types, Clarke asked Abby to find out if anyone else on the ground had the same blood. Abby's response was..." I was at a loss for words, but Clarke jumped back in.

"Shocking, is one word." Clarke added and I nodded.

"Yeah. So, thing is, Abby already knew who the match would be. Abby ran tests on you when you were registered on the Ark and taken to Sky Box. Last night, we learned that Clarke was your same blood type. Abby told us the reason for that is because Clarke's dad was also your father." I said and I watched her closely, trying to gage her emotions, but she didn't move.

"Comms went down soon after, but Clarke jumped right into action. She drained her own blood, then pumped it in to you. Craziest thing I've ever seen, O." I told her honestly, but still didn't get any reaction out of her except that she turned to stare at Clarke, who'd already started crying again.

"Do you hate me?" Clarke asked Octavia with such vulnerability than I'd ever heard from her, and it almost broke me.

"Hate you?" Octavia asked, utterly shocked by Clarke's question. "How the hell could I possibly hate you after everything you've done for all of us ... for Jasper … and for me?" Octavia asked, trying to sit up so I helped her.

"Well, because of the way you had to grow up while I …" Clarke was about to ramble on, but Octavia pulled her in for a tight hug.

I watched the two most important people in my life hug like their lives depended on it, and I felt choked up inside. I saw Clarke's eyes were closed over Octavia's shoulder, but she was smiling slightly. I already knew they got along, but that was proof that Clarke loved Octavia, as well.

"Clarke, I remember when you told me that you envied me having Bell to grow up with because you grew up so lonely on the Ark. Sure, my life was anything but easy and pretty scary at times, but I was never lonely. How could I hate you for the way you grew up, knowing that?" Octavia said to Clarke, as I registered the new information I didn't already know about Clarke.

"But if I'd have known..." Clarke went to speak, but Octavia cut her off.

"You couldn't have known, Clarke. That's just the way it is. Do I hate the one-child law on the Ark that prevented my mom from telling your dad about me? Yes. Would our lives have been different if we'd grown up as family? Absolutely. But there isn't anything we can do to change the past." Octavia's words were so wise, it made me feel so proud of her.

"I know you're right, Octavia. I do. I just hate the way we had to find out, you know. And when I think of my dad... our dad... I just know that he would have loved you, too. But, he'll never get the chance to meet you, nor will you know him. He was a really great father, and you'll never know." Clarke lamented as tears streaming down both their faces.

"He really was a great guy." I chimed in, surprising both of them. "After Abby's confession, I remembered having met him as a little boy. It was only a couple of times, but he was incredibly kind towards me." I explained after noticing their confused faces. "He told me I was a great assistant and..." I added and then remembered something else that made me smile widely when an idea came to mind.

"Do either of you remember how you learned your right from your left?" I asked excitedly and they both nodded, holding up their left hands with their fingers making an "L".

"When I met Mr. Griffin, he let me help him screw in one of the air vents. I asked him which side to turn it, so he explained by showing me this." I told them excitedly while holding up my left hand just like them. "He also taught me a rhyme to help me remember which way to tighten or loosen the screw."

"Righty, tighty..." I said with a smile.

"Lefty, loosy." They both echoed and we all laughed.

"I learned it from him and taught Octavia. I know it's a small thing, but technically, it's something that you both learned from him." I told them, and saw the raw emotion on their faces.

"Thank you, Bellamy. I'm so glad you remembered that." Clarke smiled broadly, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool, Bell." O also told me as I hugged her with one arm while wiping her tears for her.

"I'm glad I remembered too. But, I'm sure Clarke can tell you anything else you might want to know about your dad." I said and looked to Clarke as she nodded emphatically.

"Absolutely." She confirmed and after a moment of hesitation.

Clarke already had one of O's hands in hers, but she stepped really close to me side as I held Octavia against one side. I didn't hesitate to put my other arm around her shoulders, hugging Clarke to my other side. I couldn't be happier than I was in that moment, holding them both in my arms. I still had to speak to Clarke about my feelings, but I knew that would have to wait a bit.

"There's something I never thought I'd see." Octavia commented with a laugh, referring to Clarke and I hugging instead of fighting.

"Shut it, O. Can't a guy bask for a moment, glad that both his girls are alive and well?" I asked, and only caught my words after I'd said them.

"Your girls, huh?" Octavia asked while Clarke hugged me tighter, which I liked.

"Yours?" Clarke asked, not pulling away, so I nodded to them both.

"Will you both just let me bask? It's been a hellish week." I said with a smirk and shut my eyes as I held them against me.

"Nice. Very nice. How can I get in on that?" Came Jasper's voice interrupted from the entrance before my minute was up.

"I guess that's enough basking. I'll go check on the others and the storm damage." I said, releasing my girls as Jasper walked towards us.

"Thanks for helping me find Octavia last night, Jasper." I told him and he nodded with wide eyes.

"Of course. I'd do anything for her." He told me seriously, before taking my place between them, and I truly believed him.

Before I went outside, I saw him put his arms around Clarke and Octavia. Basically, he managed to put himself in the same position I had been standing in when he arrived. I heard Jasper joke about it never getting better than sisters and I smirked.

"Crazy nut." I chuckled to myself at the thought about him and Octavia.

Neither of them told me anything, but there seemed to be something between them. If it were anyone else, I would jump to overprotective mode. But Jasper had proven with his actions, time and again, that he was worthy of Octavia. If she returned his feelings, I wouldn't stand in their way.

Speaking of standing in the way, my eyes fell on Finn as he stood off to the side of the drop ship doors. There was so much to do after the storm, but the guy always seemed to be hovering. And after what he nearly got Octavia killed, it was getting on my nerves worse than before. I decided to steer clear of him for the time being, and help get the camp in order, but I would be keeping my eyes on him.

At first, I thought Clarke and he might have had something going on with the way he was always around her. But after his finding out about Raven and seeing how he disregarded her, added to his actions in Lincoln's cave, I knew he wasn't what he tried to be. And judging by Clarke's reaction to my hug and my words, I was starting to believe Lincoln might be right about her feelings for me.

 **(Clarke POV)**

"It just doesn't get any better than sisters." Jasper joked and my head fell back with a laugh.

It felt great to laugh after so long. There was still sadness in my heart and worries on my mind, but there was no denying that I was feeling happiness for the first time in a really long while. I couldn't believe I have a sister, and the word felt so foreign for me. But learning that it's Octavia, was as special as it could be complicated.

It still stung that my dad – our dad – wouldn't ever meet her, but Bell had been right. I would tell her everything she wanted to know, and more besides. In addition, I still felt bittersweet about the differences in how we grew up. Sure, I'd been lonely and that was no small thing, but I was never left wanting. Knowing that she and Bellamy faced so many struggles just to stay fed, hurt worst of all.

Despite all that, I chose to follow Octavia's lead and revel in the bright side of things. I usually tended to compartmentalize my emotions, something I'd apparently gotten from my mother. Octavia didn't guard her emotions, but she did tend to bring forth the lighter side of even the darkest things. I never met her mom, and maybe she got that from her, but it reminded me of my - our dad a lot.

It would take some getting used to, referring to my dad as our dad, but I felt good about it. She took the news very well and accepted me, which was more than I could have hoped. Never in my wildest dreams, would I have imagined I had a sister. But I did, and she is amazing.

I cared for her before, but I already felt my heart bursting with love for her. I had long since accepted what Bellamy did in the name of protecting her, but I finally truly understood the feelings behind the choices he made. I didn't necessarily like or agree with all of them, but I certainly understood them in a way I couldn't have before.

"Are you okay, Clarke?" Octavia asked and I realized I'd fallen quiet, caught in my own head while she and Jasper chatted.

"Better than, actually. I was just thinking how happy I am, for the first time in a very long time. You, my sister, are highly responsible for that." I smiled at her.

"I'm really happy too. It feels surreal." She told me and I nodded, feeling the same way. "But I couldn't be happier that I have you for a sister, Clarke." She added and I beamed.

"And I'm just happy to be among the love fest." Jasper chimed it, making Octavia and I laugh.

"Hey guys. I don't mean to interrupt, but I was hoping to try the comms again, now that the storm has passed." Monty spoke from the entryway with Raven was standing right behind him.

"Sure, but you gotta try something first. Come stand where I am." Jasper urged and Monty did as he was told. "Girls, give it to him." Jasper instructed and my eyes met Octavia's.

She winked with a smile and I knew what Jasper was getting at. Suddenly, she and I sandwiched Monty in our arms, planting a kiss on either one of his cheeks. He seemed stunned for several seconds, until Raven and Jasper started hooting and hollering.

"Some guys have all the luck, don't they?" A new voice said and we all saw Lincoln standing at the door watching us have our fun.

"Hi Lincoln, welcome back." I told him and he nodded.

"I brought the Jobi for Octavia. Our people use these to help dull pain. Just monitor how many you eat, because sometimes they affect reality. You may see or hear things that aren't there, or your feelings may get out of control." Lincoln explained and I took his warning to heart.

"Thank you, Lincoln. I was having a great moment but the pain has been pretty tough." Octavia told him and he told her she was welcome.

"Lincoln, do your people only eat them, or have any of you ever tried boiling or crushing them into a tea?" I wondered and his eyes looked like he was considering something he'd never thought of.

"We've never boiled them, only ever eaten them fresh from being picked. What is tea?" Lincoln asked and I felt my eyes bug out.

I told Octavia I'd be back soon and led Lincoln toward the camp fire as I explained that heat could increase the potency of the properties of some foods or plants. He asked if that had something to do with the speed I'd helped Jasper to heal and I nodded. I told him that while the seaweed helped the skin of the wound, the tea I'd made from it, treated his bloodstream.

We got into talking and he brought up how he believed our people could help his, and vice versa. He told me they could bridge the knowledge we had of the planet before going into space. They could teach us about the wildlife, plants and new geography, and how to survive the extremes of Earth's weather patterns. In return, he believed we could reintroduce them to the sciences that had long been forgotten by Earth's survivors.

I felt he was definitely on to something, but the hostility between our people needed to be addressed, and treaties would need to be reached. I didn't tell him my thoughts, choosing to address them with Bellamy first. Until the rest of the Ark came to Earth, he and I were co-leaders, after all.

That thought renewed my worry over what would happen to him when Thelonious Jaha and the council came the ground with the rest of our people. I'd only just gotten my sister and him in my life, but I didn't want to imagine losing him. Besides which, despite shooting Jaha, he hadn't killed him.

And besides all of that, he'd done so much for us all. The majority of these kids, myself included, were only alive because of him. He may have come for Octavia, but he'd saved us all and helped kept us safe. Whether or not he was technically one of the 100, I felt he'd more than earned his clean slate. I wasn't sure how yet, but I was going to find a way to get him pardoned.

"Clarke, Raven and Monty got the comms back up. Jaha and your mom want to talk to you." Jasper called from the drop ship.

I excused myself from Lincoln and went inside. I wasn't particularly excited to speak to my mother again, especially not after learning yet another thing she'd kept from me. Never the less, I'd go see what Jaha wanted to discuss with me. I felt I owed that much to Wells, if for no other reason.

 **(Bellamy POV)**

Clarke was in her element as I watched her discussing the virtues of certain plants and their uses with Lincoln by the fire. I kept busy by helping to rebuild the part of our wall that had fallen because of the storm, but my eyes would wander back to her every little while.

I heard when Jasper called her inside to speak to her mom and the Chancellor and I exhaled. They would come down soon enough. If Raven was to be believed, my arrest would be atop their list of things to do upon arrival. I wasn't afraid to face the consequences of my actions, but things with the grounders weren't resolved.

If I was arrested, I'd be no help to my people. And by my people, I meant Octavia, Clarke and the rest of the 100. I had not come to Earth to lead or help any of them, and I certainly didn't want to be responsible for anyone that wasn't Octavia. But in such a short time, things evolved that way, shocking the hell out me.

These kids, had become my responsibility, in a way. I had gotten to know some more than others. And I'd grown to care for them. I'd learned to see the value in all of them as a group, which made their well-being important to me.

I would have to talk to Lincoln later. My best chance at avoiding capture by the council, would be to run. I had a place in mind, but I'd need him to teach me the best ways to live off the land, and how to avoid being killed by grounders. I'd wait to discuss this with Clarke and Octavia before it was time to leave, because I was sure they'd try to talk me out of it. I continued to put some plans in order, as I helped clear the storm debris.

Every once in a while, different kids were called into the drop ship. I didn't know why at first, but it trickled out eventually. Raven and Monty had rigged a screen, which allowed the 100 to speak to their parents on the Ark, and see them at the same time. I was starting to think there wasn't anything those two couldn't think of, build or repair.

As the day grew darker, I had exhausted myself. I finally went to my tent to take a load off. I wasn't planning to sleep so early, but I was starting to drift off when I heard Clarke call my name from outside my tent. Naturally, I told her to come in and I began to sit up.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you." She apologized but I told her I was just resting.

"Well, I won't disturb you. We can talk later." She told me, turning to leave but I called her name to stop her.

"You're not disturbing me, Princess. What is it?"

"Well, Jaha says they've begun preparations on the Ark and should be coming down in a few days." She said and my stomach tightened.

"He also mentioned there should be another bunker about a day's walk from here. He said I should look for it, and see what I can find there. Mount Weather is out, but this this bunker might have supplies that can come in handy for us. Will you come with me?" She asked, and I knew I'd say yes before I spoke the word.

This would give me the opportunity to scout the area. Maybe this new bunker would be better for me to hide out in, although the prospects of finding weapons or other helpful supplies had piqued my interest. Still, I had a question I needed answered before I agreed out loud.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I don't trust anyone else. And because despite Finn's talents as a tracker, I'm about ready to strangle him lately." She smiled and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. "What do you say?"

"I'm with you, Princess. When do we leave?" I asked her with a smirk, and she told me we should wait until morning.

* * *

 **A/N: First - I'm clearly not a medically trained person, and I'm well aware that Greys Anatomy does not qualify as medical training! Please do not shame me for my description of the blood transfusion. I'm sure it's all wrong and possibly** **impossible... but it's all I got. LOL**

 **Next - Don't get me wrong. I understand that with the situation on the Ark being how it was, the one-child law had to exist. However, I don't think anyone (on the show) addressed the real possibility that it basically only applied to women... That totally blows!**

 **If they're shooting for believable, I'm certain males had intercourse with women before getting married. And yes, I know that birth control is somewhat alluded to, but so was a certain level of poverty among the lower class. It would stand to reason that females of lesser class might have less access to proper medical options (art imitating reality, sadly). In either case, females could end up pregnant by a male they didn't marry. Then, that male might one day marry and have another child with their wife. (BAM, siblings) In addition, infidelity should have been taken into account. (sibling potential)**

 **Even if women didn't have a second child like Aurora... My point is that men could have fathered multiple children, but I doubt they'd have been floated for it, as long as each woman only had one child. Was there really a limit to how many children a man could father? I guess it just pisses me off that even on a show as progressive as The 100, it was so blatantly unheard of for anyone to have a sibling (Ep. 1 everyone's reactions to Octavia). Slightly peeved that they made it seem like only the mothers were capable to produce said siblings, then be floated for something the men wouldn't be.**

 ****And now, I've gone and vented my rambling frustration over a TV Show**** **(Okay, rant over) sorry LOL**


	7. Chapter 7

**BLUE EYED SISTERS, Ch. 7**

 **Day 8. Oct** **17**

 **(Clarke** **POV)**

"That's a lot of rations." I commented casually when I noticed how many different nuts and berries Bellamy was packing, in addition to the extra water canteens. "I told you it was only a day trip."

"A lot can happen in a day, Princess." He responded with a smirk. "Now, which way to Jaha's mystery bunker?"

"Hey, Clarke. Where you off to?" Finn suddenly asked, materializing at my side like he was prone to do. "Did I here mention of another bunker?"

"Jaha mentioned possible supplies. Shouldn't be more than a day trip." I told him absently, then smiled at Raven when she reached us.

"Raven, I'm going to be out of camp for the day. Would you mind changing Octavia's bandages every couple of hours?"

"I should come too." Finn said suddenly and I saw Raven's eyes narrow at him.

"Of course." She told me with a tentative smile.

"It's not safe out there." Finn spoke again, almost pleadingly and Raven's features looked troubled.

"Clarke's a big girl Finn, she'll be fine on her own." Raven told him softly but it was clear to anyone except Finn, that he was making her uncomfortable.

"She won't be on her own. Clarke, let's get a move on." Bellamy interjected.

In that moment, several things became very clear to me. Finn was pushing a boundry with me, despite his girlfriend standing beside him. Finn's control seemed to slip and I saw the utter look of anger he shot Bellamy. It was actually quite scary before he controlled his face again. The next thing, was that Raven had also noticed. The hurt that washed across her face was unmistakable.

"I'll see you guys later. Thanks Raven, for Octavia." I told her softly and as sympathetically as I could manage, then turned to leave camp with Bellamy.

"I can't believe that asshole!" Bellamy exclaimed when we were several yards out.

"My sentiments, exactly. I feel so horrible for Raven. She risked her life to come make sure he was alright. But he seems to not give three shits about her, most of the time." I responded genuinely upset for the girl.

"He's pretty obsessed with you, Clarke. That can make him dangerous." Bell warned me.

While I could understand why he'd think that, and I appreciated his concern, I didn't think Finn would be dangerous. I told him so, and he let the matter drop but not before he promised to keep an eye on the guy. I nodded in agreement.

As we walked several miles, we shared occasional looks and smiles. For the most part, we talked a lot more about Octavia and our younger years. He told me how his mom began trying to prepare him for what would happen the day she gave birth. Bell also opened up about how scared he'd been when the day arrived. Aurora placed a newborn Octavia in his seven-year-old arms, then passed out soon after. Bell told me that was the day he promised his infant sister that he'd protect no matter what.

My heart thudded because that seemed like such a heavy burden for a child to carry. I couldn't imagine being put in a situation like that as a teenager, much less as a seven-year-old child. Again, I told him how I wished things were different on the Ark. I knew my dad would have not only done right by Octavia, but by him and his mother as well. He smiled and told me that he was sure I was right.

We walked in comfortable silence after that for about a half-mile. I knew we had to be close, but we decided to take a break. He shared some of his extra rations with me, and we drank some water. We gathered our strengths and I massaged my calves a bit. Meanwhile, I tried to address something that had been on my mind.

"The first drop ship could arrive any day now. You won't be able to avoid Jaha forever." I commented lightly.

"I can try." He responded without missing a beat, but I let it drop when I got a good look at our surroundings.

I hadn't noticed when we stopped, because I was so tired and hungry. But, it looked like the area on the map where the bunker should be. There were shells of what remained of more than centuries old construction, amidst water and tall wild grass. Still, it looked right.

"The bunker is supposed to be around here, somewhere." I told him and he agreed, telling me there should be a door.

"Maybe he'll have mercy." I heard myself saying, non-specifically, but he knew who I meant. Of course, he did.

"I shot the guy, Clarke. He isn't just going to forgive and forget that." He stated. "Look, lets split up to look for the door. Please stay within shouting distance." He added, sounding defeated.

Something had been nagging me since we left camp about Bellamy, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I decided to file it away for later, preferring to enjoy our hike. Yet, there was something weighing on his mind. Of that, I was sure. I wondered if it had to do with Jaha's impending arrival, which is why I brought it up. Of course, I couldn't be sure because he kept shutting the topic down, not wanting to talk about it.

After looking around for a while, I saw some unexpected coloring behind some thick vines. I pulled them aside and found the door of the bunker we were searching for. I started pulling at the handle with all my strength, but it wouldn't budge. I called out for Bellamy, and he came running to my side. Together, we managed to pry it open and smiled at each other.

"Looks like this place hasn't been touched since the war." He commented as I handed him a flashlight, and I hoped he was right.

We descended several sets of stairs, venturing deeper into the dark caverns. It was clear that the place had remained untouched for decades, but we still hadn't found any signs of supplies anywhere. Upon reaching the lowest level, we found a decayed body at the base of the stairs. There was also an old and moldy odor, which I assumed came from the various water puddles on the floor. If water could get in, then it was clear that the bunker had not been radiation proof. I assumed that was what killed the person on the stairs.

"This place is disgusting. So much for living down here. Dammit!" I exclaimed once we reached a parting in the ceiling where the water was dripping from.

"Anything left down here might be ruined." Bellamy lamented and thought so too.

We turned a corner and found many different sized metallic canisters. I opened several lids but found them empty. I surmised that the last of the supplies had been distributed before the bombs went off, all those years ago. Meanwhile, Bellamy had found additional lighting sticks inside one of the canisters, so he lit them. I decided to try the furthest canister and found blankets inside. When I mentioned them to Bell, he became agitated over the lack of anything more useful.

Bell pulled the lid off a barrel and dipped his fingers inside. He then quickly lost his temper, and kicked it over with a frustrated yell. I had been startled by that, but the sound we heard when the barrel tipped over, wasn't what I expected. There had been something inside, so I flashed my light as Bellamy kneeled to get a better look.

"Oh, my God." He stated in total wonderment, which made me walk over there.

I stood beside him and saw what he was holding while he looked at me with one of his widest smiles. I was shocked by the gun in his hand, rifle actually. I was slightly scared of it. but I knew how useful they could be against any threats.

"This is a gamechanger. No more running from Grounders with spears. You ready to be a badass, Clarke?" He asked with renewed happiness.

"I'm not going to fight you on bringing those to camp, but I'm not too sure I like it." I told him honestly.

"We're lucky they were packed in grease. We won't just be sitting ducks anymore. You've got to learn how to use them too." He told me seriously and I nodded.

I tried to position myself how I imagined I should, while holding and pointing the rifle. I heard him chuckle behind me, so I knew I was doing something wrong.

"Isn't this how I'm supposed to hold it?" I asked, trying not to laugh along with him because holding a gun felt entirely so foreign.

"Yeah, just a little higher." He said, standing behind me, lifting my arm to adjust my aim while his other hand held my opposite shoulder. "Square yourself and find your footing, it's bound to have a kickback."

I was sure it was good advice, and I knew I should be paying better attention. Unfortunately, my mind was stuck on the feeling of his hands on me. I was almost consumed by the feeling when he whispered in my ear, telling me how to stand.

"Ok, watch and learn." He told me, releasing me to try one of the other guns.

I wouldn't deny that he looked... hot. The way he held the weapon with confidence was extremely attractive, and I found myself getting flustered. He pulled the trigger, but only a click was heard. He told me the bullet must be a dud. He went for another gun and encouraged me to try mine, so I mimicked what he'd done.

I aimed and fired the rifle. It was only a near miss on the target I was aiming for, but I felt unlike I ever had before. It was exhilarating.

"That. Was. Amazing!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Am I horrible for feeling that?" The thought had vaguely worried me.

Bell smiled wide with a chuckle and told me to try again. I really wanted to and I was about to, until I realized we should save the ammunition. There was no telling how many bullets might be duds, so we should conserve what we had.

"We need to practice." He countered.

I knew he wasn't wrong, but there was something in his tone that worried me.

"We need to talk about the guns at camp... where we'll keep them and how we'll distribute them. We can't risk anyone going gun crazy or getting shot by accident. These aren't toys, Bell." I explained and after a moment, he agreed with me easily.

"You left Miller in charge at the camp. You trust him?" I wondered aloud.

"You should keep him close. The others listen to him." Came his reply, which didn't sit well with me.

"Why should keep him close?" I asked, confused by his statement. "Bellamy, what's going on with you? You've been weird, all day." I asked, truly unable to put off knowing anymore, then my eyes fell on his bag which was nearly overflowing with food rations.

"You're leaving!" I gasped when it hit me. "You're planning to run?!" I accused, finally putting everything together.

"That's why you came with me... to load up on whatever you could and then leave. You're going to leave Octavia?" I asked but my heart thudded. "You're going to leave me?" I could barely get the question out.

"It's not what you think. Look, I don't have a choice, Clarke. The Ark is coming and I can't be there when it does. I promised to keep O safe and I'm promising that to you too. I can't do that if I'm arrested or dead." He explained and although I felt marginally better that he didn't just plan to disappear, I still didn't like it.

I was also feeling slightly out of breath as he seemed to be, and my head felt like I was spinning. His promise wasn't lost on me, and I'd admit that it meant a lot. I was falling for Bellamy, actually, I was pretty sure I was already there. However, I had chosen to file that away until I could ascertain how he felt about me in return.

"Look, keep practicing. I'm going to get some air." He told me, sounding slightly out of breath, but I let him go because I was busy trying to keep my balance against the wall.

As Bellamy left me alone, I shook my head and tried to take deep breaths. After a moment, I realized the walls seemed to be moving and changing colors. The gun in my hand became pliable, like it was made of rubber. I didn't know what was happening, but I knew none of this could be right. Maybe I'd inhaled too much radiation-soaked mold or something.

I tried to make sense of what I was seeing and feeling. When, I looked up, I saw my old window from solitary in the Sky Box. I looked around to find I was inside my old cell with the walls almost covered in my sketches. A part of me knew what I was seeing couldn't be real, but it sure looked it.

"It's not what you imagined it would be." Came the voice from behind me, and it was one that I never thought I'd hear again.

I turned as quickly as I could, and there he stood. He looked just like he did before. He was as if nothing had ever happened, and he hadn't died. I couldn't stop th t ears from falling.

"Dad?" I cried as I rushed to hug him tightly.

After a few seconds, I looked up at his face and realization dawned on me. No matter how much I wanted it, no matter that I could feel him, I knew the truth.

"You're not real. Are you?" I asked brokenly and wiped my tears away.

"Sorry, Kid. I wish I was." He lamented and I nodded sadly, asking how it was possible at all.

"How are you here, then?" I asked.

"I'm thinking 'how' is less important that 'why'... Why me?"

"Because I miss you!" I exclaimed.

He told me there was more to it than that, and I realized he wanted me to forgive my mother. I'd do anything for him, but that was something I didn't feel I was ready to.

"You have another daughter, you know? Her name is Octavia and she's incredible. She can be a real spitfire, but is kindhearted. She reminds me a bit of you." I told him instead, and he simply smiled.

"Your mom loves you, Clarke."

I shook my head at his words, focusing on the fact that she'd betrayed him. I told him I couldn't forgive her for that. He didn't answer my comment, but gave me his usually disappointed look. I told him that wasn't fair.

Then, I confessed how tired I was of constantly trying, and having everyone depend on me. I also told him I felt horrible for the way things had panned out with Murphy, and he consoled me for a bit. I told him I didn't think I deserved forgiveness, and that I didn't think Mom did either.

"Forgiveness isn't about what people deserve. It's about healing your own heart, so you can move past the pain. Bellamy is going to need you, Kiddo."

His words were so profound, but there was a sort of echo to them as he started to fade away.

"What about Bellamy?" I asked him, hoping to keep him talking to me.

"He'll be dead, crazy bitch." A different voice replied from my dad's fading face, shocking me to my core.

I shook my head and blinked my eyes. Suddenly, I was staring into the face Dax from our camp. Before I could ask what he was doing there, he struck me with a rifle.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up on the ground. I realized he'd knocked me out, but I didn't know how long I was out for. Two things came to mind in that moment. First, was my dad telling me Bellamy would need me. Second, was Dax saying Bellamy was going to die. I picked myself up and grabbed a gun. Then, I ran for the stairs, hoping I wasn't too late.

 **(Octavia POV)**

I felt my eyes fluttering open and woke to find myself on a cot inside the drop ship. It wasn't the same one Clarke had treated me, because this one was closer to the ladder near the back. I felt my wound pull painfully as I sat up and winced.

"Hey, don't go hurting yourself." Jasper spoke softly, coming to my side.

"I'll be fine. I can't stay in bed anymore. Will you help me?" I asked with a smile and he held out a hand for me. "Thanks, Jasper."

"No thanks necessary." He told me kindly but I smirked.

"Really? I thought you'd like for me to show you all the different ways I can express my gratitude." I flirted and I saw how it affected him instantly.

"How many different ways are there?" He asked, swallowing hard and I chuckled before placing a soft kiss at his jaw.

"Mmm." He hummed and I told him that was one.

"Well, then I'll have you know I've done a lot for you to be grateful for while you slept the morning away. I helped package rations all morning. I helped Harper to sort materials to be mended after the storm. I also helped Miller with the debris." He told me sporting a smirk of his own.

"Wow, okay..." I responded before wrapping my arms around his neck to pull down for a deeper kiss.

Like our last kiss, I felt euphoric. When he grabbed my hips to pull me closer to him, it was so hot. His hand found my skin in the gap between my shirt and pants, and liked the feel of them sliding along my lower back. I felt I'd never get enough of him, and I didn't want to stop.

"Guys! Oh, damn, sorry." Raven interrupted, so we pulled apart slightly to look over at her.

She was sporting a funny smile in our direction and I felt my cheeks warm. I took a small step from Jasper, but was glad when his hand held on to mine.

"What is it?" He asked her and told us she was coming to change the dressing on my wound, as my sister had asked her to do.

Clarke. It still felt surreal to know I have a sister, as well as a brother. I asked where she was, that she wasn't doing it herself. Then, Raven reminded me that Clarke and Bell left early to find a supply bunker.

"That's right. She told me last night, but I was pretty out of it after drinking hers and Lincoln's Jobi tea." I recalled.

"Speaking of … I came in here for the bandage but on my way here, I noticed something strange. Everyone in camp is acting crazy. After I change your dressing, maybe you two can help me figure out why and what to do about it." Raven told me and I agreed.

It didn't take us long to realize what the problem had been. Apparently, our foragers had picked tons of Jobi nuts, not knowing what they were. They'd been mixed in with the regular nuts and berries for everyone's rations. I only recognized them because Lincoln had shown them to me, before he and Clarke took them to make my tea. Jasper felt bad for helping package them, but he couldn't have known.

We spent the rest of that day, wrangling the rest of the hundred. Some of which were crying or laughing oddly, while others spoke and reacted to things or people that weren't there. At one point, Raven had to tell Miller that he was the prettiest broom in a closet. Raven, Jasper and myself shared a laugh, glad we hadn't yet had our breakfast while trying to convince Monty he couldn't change the Moon's patterns.

 **(Bellamy POV)**

"Bellamy Blake." Came a voice just as I'd reached the bunker entry.

The sun was already setting, but I could clearly see it was Chancellor Jaha with an angry look on his face. I had already been feeling out of breath, but I gasped at seeing him there. My heart thundered in my chest and I tried to look and see if there was somewhere I could run. Unfortunately, it was hard to make my feet move.

"You thought I deserved this." He told me, revealing his bleeding abdomen. "You let my son die, but he was innocent." Jaha accused.

"How are you here? You're supposed to be on the Ark." I told him dumbfounded, as guilt was starting to overtake me.

"You shot me on the Ark!" He yelled. "But I've been waiting for you."

"I did what I had to do..." I tried to explain, but he cut me off.

"To protect Octavia, I know. Pathetic! Using your sister to justify your crimes." He spat, walking towards me.

"If you're going to kill me, just get it over with." I told him, intense guilt and fear pouring out of me.

"Why should I kill you. Unlike the others, I survived your cruelty and selfishness."

"What others?" I questioned, but I heard a twig snap from several paces behind me so I turned.

There, stood Wells, Atom and Charlotte. I stared at them as recognition dawned on me. I dropped to my knees when another figure stepped out from behind them, because I saw it was my mother.

"You failed Atom by leaving him to die a gruesome death. You failed to protect my son after poisoning little Charlotte's mind. Then, you failed to keep her alive when she tried to protect you. But you committed the ultimate crime by causing your own mother's death." Jaha spoke from behind me as I stared into the pale faces of those I'd gotten killed.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled to Jaha, but he told me it wasn't his forgiveness I should beg for.

"Murderer, murderer. Murderer, murderer." Chanted Wells, Charlotte, Atom and my mother as they chased me while I crawled along the floor.

I felt like I had been crawling for hours, trying to get away. Then, a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked up at Jaha and all I felt besides my guilt and grief, was tired. I couldn't escape them or my guilt, it was useless to try and I was so tired.

"Kill me. Please, just kill me." I begged him. "I deserve it. Please." I cried and he swung at me hard, knocking me back several feet. "I can't fight anymore!" I yelled.

"Life is a fight!" He spat and kicked me hard, tossing me several feet further again. "Fight back." He yelled before punching me.

"Do you really want to die?" He asked, with an echo in his voice, then his voice changed when he told me I he'd kill me.

When I focused my eyes at where Jaha was standing, it was actually Dax standing above me. Suddenly, I realized I'd been hallucinating before, but Dax was very real and was about to kill me.

"It's not personal." He said with a shrug and he cocked a gun in my direction.

I reached for the gun beside me and pointed it at him. Only then, did I realized I was empty handed and I'd hallucinated that gun too. Dax looked at me with confusion before smiling wickedly.

"You're just as crazy." He commented.

"Put the gun down, Dax." I heard Clarke's authoritative voice.

Immediately, I was flooded with relief and fear at her being there, while Dax was carrying a rifle. I looked towards her and saw her pointing a gun at Dax. He taunted her and told her she should have stayed down in the bunker. During his rambling, he admitted that he was acting on Shumway's orders.

I recalled that it had been him, that gave me the gun and urged me to kill Jaha in the first place. Clarke asked what he was talking about, so I told her. Saying the words aloud, I realized that I'd been manipulated by Shumway, to assassinate Jaha. Clearly, he was now using Dax to eliminate me before I told anyone where I got a gun to shoot Jaha with.

Dax refused to put his gun down at Clarke's second command, so she pulled her trigger. Unfortunately, it was another dud. A second later, Dax opened fire towards her, but Clarke jumped behind a tree. I got up and rushed Dax with the full weight of my body, knocking him to the floor. We wrestled, punched and kicked each other for several tiring minutes. Unfortunately, he overpowered me by using the rifle to choke me.

I noticed a long pointy rifle bullet on the ground beside me and I knew I had to use it. Clarke tried to charge at Dax, yelling at him to get off me. But, he hit her and she fell to the floor. I used that distraction to stab the side of his neck with the bullet. He died within seconds, just as Atom and as I imagined Wells had from a similar wound.

I scrambled over to Clarke as soon as it was over. I checked to make sure she was okay, and she was. When she asked if I was, I confessed that I wasn't. We sat beside one another, using to the same tree to lean on.

"If my mother knew all that I've done, who I've become... She raised me to be better than this. I've hurt people, Clarke. I'm a monster." I cried, not feeling any shame in how I felt after the very vivid hallucination.

"You saved my life, more than once. You may have acted like a total ass for a while, but … I need you. I need you, Bell." She repeated. "We all need you. We wouldn't have survived this long without you. You can't leave us. Let me find a way. For you to stay." She begged, taking my hand in hers.

"Clarke..." I tried but I didn't know what to say, too much had happened because of me.

"If you want forgiveness, I'll give it to you. You're forgiven, Bell. You have your clean slate." She told me, really meaning it.

I was moved by her genuine words, even if they meant nothing in the eyes of everyone on the Ark. She'd removed a very heavy load and I finally felt I could breathe. I couldn't think of anything else to say in that moment, so I did the only thing I could. It was something I'd been aching to do for some time, but hadn't allowed myself to.

I kissed her lips, softly at first, wondering if she really wanted me to. I didn't have to worry for long because she deepened the kiss eagerly. Our mouths opened and I tasted the tears she'd cried, along with the blood on her lip from trying to save me. Despite that, it was the best feeling to be kissing her.

"You can't leave, Bell. I'll help you and I'll be there with you, every step of the way. I think I already have an idea. But you have to come back with me. You have to face it." She told me assertively and I was powerless to deny her, but I did have a condition of my own.

"You have to face your mom." I told her and saw her face fall, before looking up at the sky.

"I know you're right and you know I don't want to face her. In fact, I don't want to face anyone anymore. I'm tired of trying to keep everyone alive. But, we don't have a choice." She sniffled.

"Jaha will kill me when he comes down." I assured her, and she told me we'd figure something out.

"Can we figure it out later?" I asked, overwhelmed by sleepiness.

"Together." She responded, and I nodded before laying down and bringing her towards me to cuddle in my arms.

"This okay?" I asked tiredly, but hopeful.

"Definitely."

My head wanted to continue dwelling on the hallucination and what happened afterwards, but I was truly exhausted. Clarke placed a small kiss against my neck, before snuggling into my arms. The simple action brought a smile to my face. That allowed me to focus on the feelings the girl in my arms conjured in me. I was asleep in no time.


End file.
